Final Fantasy VIII Dark Revelations
by Gearhead85
Summary: It is one week after the fight against Kiltea's army and now finally Luna has been accepted by the others. But still something troubles her and it isn't getting better by the fact that girls around the world goes missing. Rating may change later if needed
1. A Dangerous Mission

This story will take place a week after Two Lionesses And An Outcast Angel. Also in this story I will take up some issues that is found in the real world and this will really have a dark turn.

Final Fantasy VIII - Dark Revelations

Chapter 1: A Dangerous Mission

(Monday August 23th )

Luna and Kieth walked out from the infirmary after having removed the stitches on her forehead leaving a scar almost identical to her father' wish she hided under some bangs she let hang loose.

"Hey wi... eh Luna I mean...Sorry about that" She heard someone yell

"It is okay. So what's up?" Luna said even if she f as she turned around and saw Tiffany, Amanda and Kim whom she had begun to reconnect with. ("They try as hard as they can to hard learn not to call me witch, just as I still have some difficulties with learning to not watch my back the whole time. But I have to admit it still hurts a little bit.")

"Are you coming with us to the cafeteria?" Kim said.

"Sorry but we are going to meet up with dad." Luna said. "Actually he wanted to see you guys to."

"Okay, let's go wi...Luna." Amanda corrected herself as she almost bit of her tongue. "We can take the cafeteria later."

Raine, Julia and Jane walked around in the Training Center.

"What a week." Julia said as she stuck down a grat with her sai.

"Yeah, Luna has really adapted well with not being a target anymore." Raine said as another grat got slashed by her butterfly sword she held in her left hand due to the sling she still kept her right in and it fell down dead.

"But still she watches her back I see." Jane said as she leaned on her javelin.

"It will take a while for her to get used to it." Julia said but then saw a pained expression in her sister's face. "Raine, don't tell me your stitches did open up again."

"Okay, they didn't reopen. They just hurts like hell." Raine joked back while wincing of pain.

"This is nothing to joke about. This is the third time." Julia said as she scowled before looking at her twin. "I told you that you were to early to start training. Geez, and they call me stubborn. Let us get to the infirmary with you to restitch them."

"You are the boss." Raine said as she pressed hard on the reopened wound.

Inside the Commander's office, Luna and the others stood and awaited what Squall wanted to say with Quistis by his side.

"I know that the age limit is fifteen to do a field exam, but in the light of your accomplishes we think that we could make some exceptions. You have all been in battle and fought despite your age ." Squall said as he looked at them one by one stopping at his daughter. " And despite your age one of you have even been in close a combat and won."

"We have a request from Timber and other cites and towns to protect them and their families because it has been quite strange things going on. Reports have been of people who have abducted young girls around your age and slightly above. The idea is to have a decoy to lure them to expose themselves. As you might guess you are to be the decoys if you take the offer. I must tell you that it is a pretty dangerous mission thought."

"You can turn down the offer and come again next year's field exam if you don't feel ready to do the test just yet. If you accept it you will proceed to the classroom to do the written test. So I want your answer within an hour. You are dismissed to talk about your decision." Quistis said

"I wanna do it." Luna said as they stepped out from the office ("If I am not ready now, I guess I never will be.")

"Are you nut? Didn't you hear what your dad said. They kidnap girls and we are four girls." Tiffany terrified.

"Are you afraid Tiff?" Amanda said teasingly.

"Aren't you guys? what if they kidnap us?"

"If something like that is going to happen we will just have to fight." Kim said. "After all we are trained to become mercenaries. They wouldn't let us into this if they thought we weren't ready."

"Let us vote." Kieth said. "Where Luna goes I go."

"I feel bad for the families about loosing their daughters." Luna said with a serious frown. "Just think about how worried your families would be if they lost you. If I can help them I am going to do so."

"I am up to it." Kim said.

"I am not scared by some abductors. After all we will be under surveillance." Amanda said self confident even if you almost could see that she was just as scared to.

"Well, I guess it is four against one then and I don't want to crash the party." Tiffany said pretty anxious. "Let us tell them our decision."

"I can see that you are worried about this plan." Quistis said inside the commander's office as she looked at Squall.

"Yeah. It feels so wrong to put those young cadets in that kind of danger.".

"You mean putting Luna in that kind of danger? Don't you?" Quistis said with a meaning look. "I understand your worries."

"I guess there is no meaning in denying it. She have been trough so much already in so short time. " Squall said as he leaned his forehead against his palm. "I mean she have just started to trust the other cadets again and it is just about a week since she took her first life...I am just afraid that it will be to much for her...that she will break."

"When I see you today and how you care about your daughters, I have it hard to remember you as the cold emotionless git you were before Rinoa. You will see she will be just fine."

Just then group of friends walked into the office again.

"We have decided to do it." Luna said as they stood in front of the commander and instructor.

"Are you absolutely sure? When you have accepted the mission there is no return." Squall said as he looked at the youths.

"We are sure." Luna said determined even if she could see the worries in his eyes and almost felt guilty for putting him trough it. But she just knew this was something she had to do. ("I am sorry dad but I have to do it. Or else even more families will get torn apart.")

"Well then. Let us proceed to the classroom. I guess you should make it pretty good on the test." Quistis said as she lead the cadets out from the office but stopped in the doorway and looked at her childhood friend and gave him an assuring nod before following out to the elevator.

When he was alone he looked at the picture of his late wife.

"Well angel. It looks like our little girl has started to grow up into a young woman." He whispered just before yet again leaning his forehead against his palm as a tear emerged from his eye. "What have I done? Please forgive me but I might have sent our youngest daughter towards her death."

Down in the classroom on the second floor Quistis instructed the five cadets.

"As you already know you just take the written test before you can take the field exam. This test will try your strategical and logical traits along with your knowledge and morally traits." Quistis said. "From the point you start the test and the first question appear on the screen you have two hours to complete the test and to pass you need to have at least fifty percent of the total score. I wish you all good luck."

Luna started the test and looked at the first question and the alternatives.

("Let see. A is not right and B isn't either correct. It must be C.") She thought as she then looked around and saw how the others struggled with their tests.

When she had done all the questions and a little of the time remained she took a deep breath before pushing the button to correct her exam. She held her breath while waiting for the result. ("Hope I will make it trough because I need this to prove myself and I want to make dad proud.")

She closed her eyes because she didn't dared to watch. She could hear the others relieved sights and understood that they had made it.

"Luna...Aren't you going to look how you made." She could hear Kieth's voice and slowly opened her eyes. She almost felt like crying when she saw the green screen.

("I...I made it.")

"I must congratulate you all for being the youngest cadets making it trough the written exam. You will have the rest of the day of." Quistis said. Before looking in Luna's direction. "Luna, can you wait a minute?"

When they were alone Quistis looked Luna in the eyes. "I have seen your answers and you had one of the highest scores in Garden's history, But some answers that concerns me when it come to the questions about priorities in battle. You seem to be eager to put others safety before your own. Always remember that there is people waiting for you to come home to."

"Yeah, I know. I will try to keep that in mind." Luna said as she once again felt a small sting of guilt.

"I know that I am not supposed to talk with you about this but your father is pretty worried about sending you on this mission." Quistis said. "He is afraid it will be to much for you. It is just a little more than a week since you killed someone. I know that it leave scars in your soul because I have been there and I was just a little older than you."

"I could see it on him when he told us that there were no turning back if we accepted it." Luna answered. "I will do what I can to come back alive. I promise."

"Okay, then you are dismissed." Quistis said with a smile.

When she walked out Kieth waited for her.

"How do you feel Angeleye?" Kieth said. "You have looked quite bothered for some time now. How do you sleep at night?"

"Actually quite bad. I have had a lot of nightmares for a time now. It started last week after I had come back." Luna said. "Even if Kiltea is dead she still haunts me in my dreams. I wake up several times screaming and then...I usually cry."

"I...I am sorry to hear that. Is there something I can do?" Kieth said a bit taken aback.

"Just hold me." Luna said as she embraced him with a stray tear rolling down her cheek as she felt his arms embracing her back and felt how the pain inside her easing a bit. "I am sorry that I am so damn weak I start crying like a little child just for some bad dreams, but I just can't help it."

"You are not weak You have had it more rough than most people our age." Kieth said as he let her rest her rest her head against his shoulder. "You know I will always be here for you."

"I am just so afraid that...that I will end up just like her if something would happen to you or someone else close to me. That I will end up to be everyone's enemy."

"It is okay...It is okay. Just because you worry about it, you show that there is almost impossible that you would hurt someone else if it isn't to protect either yourself or someone you care about." Kieth said. "Let us met up with the others for lunch. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Just a little longer." She said squeezing him a little harder.

Down in the cafeteria Raine, Julia and Jane walked in and saw Tiffany, Kim and Amanda.

"Hi, have you seen lil' sis?" Julia asked.

"Not since we took the written exam and Quistis wanted to talk with her." Amanda answered.

"What written exam?" Raine said. "None of you are fifteen yet."

"They made an exception because we did so well in that battle." Kim said.

"So you are going to do the field exam soon then?" Raine said.

"We are. It is to late to turn it down now." Tiffany said a bit nervous.

"Yeah, so soon we will be SeeD to." Amanda said enthusiastic.

"Do you know what the mission is about? Hope it will not be some kind of lame guard job like we got."Raine said.

"Well no. We are going to act as decoys to lure some kidnappers out." Kim said.

"WHAT? Is dad nut or what? Luna is not ready for that kind of mission." Raine almost flew up in air. "She is still cooping with everything she been trough."

"Calm down Wrench or else we have to restitch your wound yet again." Julia said. "I think dad thought everything trough before making this plan. I bet they won't be in that much danger."

"I am going to talk with him." Raine said as she turned around and walked towards the elevator with fast steps.

"Julia, aren't you going to stop her?" Jane wondered.

"You know just like me that it is no idea to try to talk with her when she is pissed."

'Squall sat and did some of the paperwork just as the doors burst open and Raine walked in notably angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BY SENDING YOUR LUNA INTO SOMETHING SHE MIGHT BE FAR FROM READY FOR?" Raine yelled furious. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Do you think I made that decision easily?" Squall flew up from his chair and now stood eye to eye with his oldest daughter. "I am just as afraid as you are but that last request we got needed this kind of plan and as you know I can't give her special treatment and even if I could she would be upset if I had done it despite how much I want to. "

" I know that you still feel some guilt over that her powers got exposed, but you have to accept that this is her own decision. She want to do things just like all the others." Squall said as his voice softened.

"But she has been so much lately. What if she break during that mission and get killed?"

"I am worried sick about it to but it is her life and we can't decide for her what to do whether we like it or not." Squall said. "She was the most eager to do this and to stop her now would offend her pretty much. Despite her age her experiences makes her the most fitting one in the whole Garden."

"But it is so dangerous." Raine said as tears emerged in her eyes.

"It is okay. I am worried to." Squall said as he hugged her.

Luna and Kieth finally broke their embrace and Luna watched him into his green serene eyes with her stormy icy blue eyes.

"Thank you for being you Kieth." Luna said. "There is something I want to talk with dad about. Is it okay if I ask him myself?"

"That is okay Angeleye. I will meet up with the others down in the cafeteria." Kieth said as they parted with a kiss.

"See you down there." Luna said as she walked away.

("I just wished I could find a way to be there for her more than just comforting her.") Kieth thought as he watched as Luna left.

Julia and Jane walked into the twins dorm after they had finished their lunch.

"How come you can be that calm when Raine literately flipped out?" Jane asked.

"The thing is that I can't believe that dad would send her on some kind of really dangerous mission. He would never risk either ours or Luna's life that much." Julia answered.

"Well sometime he might have to." Jane said. "You said it yourself that you get no special treatment and we sometime get real dangerous missions."

"I know. It is just that I feel that it would be to soon for her to meet that kind of danger yet." Julia said as she stroke away a tear. "That is why I keep telling myself that it will be a quite safe mission because I can't bear the thought of that she might not come home. Just like it felt when she disappeared after the battle with that other sorceress."

"Come here." Jane said as she drew Julia closer to her in a hug. "It is okay to cry if you want to."

"I think I will do that." Julia said as she leaned her head against Jane.

When Luna came into the office she found her father and sister comforting each other.

"Is there something wrong? Has something happened?" Luna asked confused.

Raine broke the embrace with their father and walked towards Luna and lay her free left hand on her shoulder and looked her into her eyes with her own chocolate eyes who were all red from tears. "Luna, promise me that you are careful out there because if you go and out there and die on us I will kill you. Do you understand? Promise me that you will come back."

"I will do all I can to come back. " Luna said as she placed her hands calming on Raine's shoulders. "Don't worry. I will be fine."

"Last time you said that we found you beaten up into a bloody pulp." Raine said worried.

"I will be back and hopefully in one piece." Luna said with a little laughter as she tried to cheer up the mood. "If you excuse a little, but there is some questions I must ask dad."

"Okay. I leave you two alone, but remember that I will kill you if you don't make it back alive. Okay?" Raine said as she left.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" Squall wondered.

"I want to know if you know something about why they kidnap just girls?" Luna said. "It is nagging my mind to try to figure out why. To know that would make it easier to figure out how we should disguise us because I guess we won't be wearing our uniforms because then it would be pretty obvious that it is a trap."

"Actually we still really don't know yet. That is why you should disguise yourselves as regular teenage girls." Squall said a bit weary. "That also makes it harder for Tiffany to hide her weapon because it is quite big and yours would stick out to. Your gundaggers can be a bit hard to. With these fact I will later give you one last chance to back out from this mission."

"Even if I can't take my gundaggers with me I am still going to do it. If it is needed I can protect both myself and my team with my powers. Maybe I even find a way to bring them along to." Luna said determined. "There is also another reason that I wanted to talk with you alone. Can we for a moment drop that we are commander and cadet and instead talk as a father and daughter?"

"Of course. You know that you don't need to hide anything from either me or your sisters." Squall said as he leaned against his desk.

"I know how hard it is for you and that you wish that I would pull out from the mission. Quistis told me but I can see it in your eyes. You think it is to dangerous." Luna said after taking a deep breath while writing her hands nervously.

"To be honest I almost wished that you had made another choice of life than to become a SeeD. It is already to late for Julia and Raine because they have already passed and became SeeD." Squall said as he tried to find the right words.

"To know that one day I might receive a report that you have fallen in battle is almost driving me crazy very day. Many SeeD doesn't even live long enough to reach their thirties or even twenties and you have already been trough more than anyone would have to endure under a lifetime. " He continued

"But almost every day do you send people around both my own and my sister's age against a possible death." Luna said. "If I don't do this someone else daughter have to and she might be less suited for it."

"The difference is that it will be me myself then who have sent one of my children towards her demise." Squall said. "The other families can always project their anger and feelings of loss towards the Garden. That opportunity is something I don't have...It is just that I promised your mother that I would take care of you and your sisters and instead I am sending you into situations that might be your death."

"I understand that it is a though decision to send me into these situations." Luna said as she grabbed her father's hand. "But you also have to see that I am not a little child anymore, to see that I am starting to grow up and starting making my own decisions with my life and I need you to believe in me because if you don't...It is just that I am afraid that I will just end up disappointing you"

"I am proud over you whatever you do." Squall said. "...Just promise me that you don't take any stupid risks out there if it is not absolutely necessary...I know you can do it if you want to because you are so alike your mother."

"I promise you that I will do what I can to ensure that we all will come home safely. That is all I can do. I must meet up now with the rest to prepare for tomorrow and get something to eat." Luna said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Luna...When you are out there...don't forget that I love you and will be waiting for you to come home."

"I love you to dad and everything will be fine." Luna said as she stopped in the doorway before she walked out.

Down in the cafeteria Kieth sat with the rest of the team he and Luna belonged to. He ate as he sat there in deep thoughts and didn't notice how a pair of eyes watched him

"One gil for your your thoughts." Tiffany finally said while looking at him. "Don't worry. We will no longer use those things against her or anything. As you know we are still pretty ashamed for the way we treated her. Where is she by the way?"

"I am just a little worried about her, that is all." Kieth said as he looked up from his food."It was something she wanted to talk with her father about."

"Hi guys. What are you talking about?" Luna said as she took the seat next to Kieth.

"Well, not much." Kim said. "Just planing what to do after we have eaten."

"Okay. I think we should prepare for the mission as good as we can. Our commander Leonhart or instructor Trepe Almasy is going to brief us more but I have some information about the mission tomorrow." Luna said but then looked around a little weary. "But I think we should take that in private rather than here. To be really honest, I still feel a little uncomfortable to sit so openly among the others as a target. It is just like I am just waiting for someone to pull a prank or something. But I am working on it."

"Sounds great." Amanda said.

After they had ate, they moved towards Luna's dorm because the others shared dorms with others who didn't have anything with the mission to do.

"Wow, what a room. You even have an own bathroom." Tiffany said as she stepped into the room. "Oh what a cute little shrine you have made."

"Yeah, I know. It is nice to have somewhere you can be alone with your thoughts. That shrine is in honor of Moonbeam." Luna said.

"Oh sorry. I know how heartbroken you got when she died." Tiffany said. "We are still ashamed that we didn't do anything to stop him back then."

"It is okay. That is in the past now." Luna said. "I just want to focus on the presence and future right now."

"Since when did you start to paint?" Kim asked as she noticed the artist equipment in a corner.

"I started with that after that fight with Kiltea when I almost froze to death to project my feelings more than just trough music." Luna answered a bit uncomfortable. "So let us go trough what I have gotten to know."

They all sat down on the floor and started to talk.

"We are going to disguise ourselves as normal girls. Kieth, I don't know what your part in the mission is yet." Luna said. "But that also mean that me and Tiffany isn't going to take our weapons with us because they are to hard to hide, but we will be under surveillance by SeeD who will capture those abductors as fast as they make themselves recognized.."

"WHAT? Do you mean that you and me will maybe be unarmed?" Tiffany immediately yelled.

"Yes, that is a possibility even if I am working on a plan to get our weapons with us." Luna said. "You shall see that it will be fine. We still have the Guardian Forces junctioned along with some magic if we don't come up with an idea."

"I hope so because I don't want to just be a sitting duck." Tiffany said in a low mood.

"Chicken." Amanda said with a little smile.

"Hey, try yourself to find the motivation to do this without your guns," Tiffany snapped at her.

"Why not?" I am not as scared as you are." Amanda snapped back. "Chicken."

"Why you?" Tiffany said as she threw herself towards Amanda as they started rolling around on the floor fighting.

"Hey hey. Remember that we are supposed to be a team right." Luna said as she placed herself between them as Kim and Kieth pulled them apart. "I understand that you feel uneasy to be out there without your mace and I might have gotten an idea how we might bring with us our weapons either way. There is no meaning for us to fight each other. Now shake hand with each other and say that you are sorry because I won't tolerate these kind of fights within the squad."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have teased you." Amanda said as she put her hand towards Tiffany.

"Yeah, I am sorry to. I shouldn't have lost my temper that badly." Tiffany said as she took her hand.

"Good." Luna said satisfied. "Now let us keep planing. My idea is trench coats for me and Tiffany because those are long enough for me to hide the Silverwings and Tiffany to hide her mace. That also makes us easier to be recognized without planting to much suspicion."

"That sounds great." Tiffany exclaimed delighted over that she didn't have to be unarmed..

"So then I say that we are pretty sure about what to do until we get more information from our superiors." Luna said.

"Yeah. We shall look trough our dressers for fitting clothes tomorrow." Amanda said as she walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow then. I see forward to it."

"Yeah." Kim followed as she and Tiffany walked out to. "I barely can't wait until tomorrow. This time tomorrow we may be SeeD."

Just when Kieth was about to go, Luna stopped him by tugging his arm. "Kieth, I want to show you something."

"Sure Angeleye." Kieth said. "I am here for you and want to help you with whatever that is troubling you."

"This is one of the paintings I have done." Luna said as she pulled out something from under her bed. "This is what I see in my dreams."

Kieth looked at it as he almost failed to hide the shock he got by looking at the picture. On the picture it was an angel with her wings spread as she was holding a sword covered in blood. On the ground before her feet lie a girl with a wound in her abdomen.

"I understand that you have hard to sleep." Kieth said lightly shaken. "But they are just dreams right. I know that you should never kill anyone innocent."

"But still the possibility that I might get corrupted by my powers someday is there." Luna said as once again a couple of tears made their way down her cheek. "I still have the grief since May died .I am so afraid that loosing you or anyone else close to me will push me over the edge and I will become everyone's enemy... And if that happens it is up to you as my knight to stop me."

"Stop you? How?" Kieth asked uncertain if he wanted to hear the answer.

"If...if that ever happens it is up...to you...to kill me." Luna said as she sat down on her bed as the tears now streamed freely. "Please promise me that it is you that will do it if it ever get necessary before I get to hurt anyone innocent. Please promise me that because I don't want to be abandoned and alone again. I rather die than feeling abandoned again."

"Luna...I will be by your side despite what happens. You are the brightest light in my life and I will assure you that as long as I live you will never be alone." Kieth said as he embraced her once again close.

"Kieth. If...if that ever happens I want it to be you who stop me...because then I know it is with love that my heart will be pierced by a blade instead of hate." Luna said as she squeezed him a little harder. "I can't stand being hated and shunned again. I just can't."

"You shall see that everything will be okay."

They sat there for almost an hour while he held her in his arms supporting her and let her shed the tears she needed.

"Thank you. I needed that." Luna said. "I am almost a little afraid that I may become a burden for you."

"Don't worry about it. I am just glad that you trust me with your feelings." Kieth said with a soft smile. "See you around dinnertime then Angeleye."

"See you later Kieth." Luna said as he walked out.

Kieth walked out from the dormitory area and set course towards the Squad to think. He leaned over the railing as he looked out over the world. He let a few tears that he held in come out as the thoughts rotated in his head. ("How am I supposed to kill someone I love so deeply? I don't even know how to help her to ease the pain she is carrying right know. Just what a great knight I am.")

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"I see that you to have quite much on your mind."

"Oh, commander. I didn't hear you come." Kieth said as he hurried to dry his eyes and made the SeeD salute.

"At ease. Right now it is Squall." Squall said as he gave a little chuckle at the boy's tense stature. "I guess I know what is troubling you. It is about Luna. Right?"

"Yeah. She is pretty worried that she will lose her control over her powers." Kieth said. "And she asked me that if that ever happened that I...that I."

"Would kill her?" Squall asked. "I know because her mother asked me the same thing right after she had become a sorceress.. "

"Yeah. But I don't think I can do that if it would come to that. I love her so much that I even would trade my own life for her's."

"Yes I understand. As you know I was her mother's knight." Squall said. "That kind of love is necessary to be a knight. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole world because that kind of love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Just one thing...You haven't done it yet?"

"No not yet. We haven't gone that far. We are waiting until we are ready for it." Kieth blushed.

"The reason why I wonder not only as a protective father but also because when you do...it...Luna will lose her control. Not like she did when Ewan tried to abuse her but in a way that your souls will mold together under the act and it is very beautiful but at the same time you must be ready because it is a very intense moment and it is only something that you do if you are truly in love with the girl. because otherwise it will crush her if it is just a game. Afterward if your feelings change you can choose to break up but during the time you do...it...you must have true feelings for her just like she must have for you.."

"I...think I understand sir. Don't worry. We are going to wait until the time is right."

"If it is anything around being a knight or so, you know that you can ask me for advice because I am an ex-knight myself." Squall said.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you sir. It is good to have talked with someone about it."

"I have some meetings to attend to right know. Hope that what I said at least helps a little bit." Squall said before he started to leave.

"It helped a lot. Thank you once again sir."

Raine walked into their shared dorm. On their table she found a pair of lingerie lying.

("This is not like Julia to spread things around her like that. Especially not her undergarments")

"Julia. Are you here?" Raine said as she walked to the doorway and looked into Julia's bedroom, but fast turned around embarrassed with red cheeks. "Oh shit. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh Hyne, Raine. I didn't hear you walked in." Julia said stressed as she covered her chest as she lay there with Jane under the sheets together with Jane and clothes spread over the whole room..

"Don't...don't worry. I didn't see anything. And even if I had I have nothing against it" Raine said equally stressed, still with her back turned towards her sister.

"Just wait a minute while we will get dressed." Julia said.

"No don't bother for my sake. I just wondered if you were hungry for dinner."

"Is it that time already?" Jane said as she looked at her wristwatch. "Oh my. We have lied in bed. for two whole hours."

"Well, at least you had a good time." Raine said still with her back towards them in a attempt to make the whole situation a bit lesser awkward.

"We will be up in a minute." Julia said fast as she and Jane started to look for their clothes. "Where the hell are my panties?"

"I think it is those that is lying on the table." Raine said with a smile as she took them up and held them towards her sister. "I see it got kinda rough."

"Oh hush you." Julia said annoyed as she grabbed the panties.

A little while later they walked into the cafeteria where they met up with Tessa and Chris.

"You are late." Tessa said.

"Yeah what took you so long? This late haven't you been since you had to protect your little sister." Chris said. "I almost missed the hotdogs."

"Well, it took a while for Julia and Jane to let's say...find the proper clothes." Raine said with a teasing smile towards her sister who shot her a warning glare. "I even had to help a little with it."

"It is just regular dinner." Tessa said. "What is that to dress up for? And besides you have your regular outfit on you so I don't really see the problem."

"Let just say that it looked like a tornado had spread things around pretty much in our dorm and thus making even the easiest things to be hard to find, including some delicate things like underwear and such."

"Raine it is enough." Julia hissed between her clenched teeth as her's and Jane's cheeks got red while sending her twin sister a death glare.

"But as nice I am I gladly helped her to find what she needed." Raine continued.

"Raine stop it." Julia yelled as she smacked her sister in the back of her head.

"Hey, there you have it for each time you teased me about dresses." Raine said with a chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We should order our meals." Jane said a bit uncomfortable as to change the subject.

"That sounds great." Chris said delighted."I am starving."

Just a few minutes after had they seated and talked about various things.

"Oh so adorable you two look." Tessa said looking at Jane and Julia. "I think I can guess what Raine meant when she teased you."

"Uhu, is it that obvious?" Julia said as her cheeks turned red.

"Well, the only way to make it more obvious with that hair would be to carry a sign." Raine teased and fast shielded her head with her hands playfully.

"Maybe we should have combed our hair before we went here." Jane said equally red.

"I just think it is cute." Tessa said happy but then turned serious. "How much do you know about that operation tomorrow?"

"Just that Luna's team is going to play a real big part in it." Raine said dully. "All we can do is hope that everything will be okay."

A little further away Luna and Kieth sat together alone as they ate because they felt that they wanted some time alone with each other.

"You know. I really appreciate being with you Kieth. I feel so secure in your presence." Luna said as they looked at each other with shared affection. "Just two weeks ago, I never could guess that I would find such love."

"When I transferred here I never thought that I should meet a such wonderful girl like you. Most the girls I know are quite vane and self centered, while you always seems to put others ahead of yourself." Kieth said as he took her hand in his. "From the first time I saw you, I knew that you were something special. For you I can do anything."

"Well, just don't tell Raine that she is vane or she will explode." Luna chuckled but then looked at him again. "The day we did meet is one of the most happy days of my life."

The evening continued as they ate and then he followed her to her dorm.

"Good night Angeleye. You shall see that it will work out okay tomorrow." Kieth said

"Good night Kieth." Luna said before she walked into her room , but she stopped in the doorway and turned towards him. "Kieth...I am sorry that I asked that of you before...you know about that if it...would happen that I loose control. You are the only one I feel I can talk about that."

"It is okay. If it happens we will have to deal with that then." Kieth said as he once again took her hands in his. "And despite what happens I will always be there for you."

"I know and I am glad that I have you. Well it is getting late and it is a real important day tomorrow." Luna said as he gave him a kiss. "Good night Kieth."

"Good night Luna."

I know that Luna have gotten a bit darker in her personality, but after all she is just fourteen and have gone trough everything as she have. Also have I added some more authentic sister-relation between Julia and Raine because now they don't have to protect their little sister anymore. Also have Raine started to get more comfortable at showing other feelings than anger, Even if she still will have a very short temper.


	2. Unwelcome Visions

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the beginning of the first chapter so I do it now. I don't own Final Fantasy or it characters. Just the story and the OC are mine. I look forward for some reviews so I know if the story is good or if I shall make some changes. Also I introduce a new character to and I already know that some will just love her and some will hate her. I am also trying a knew thing. ## means it is a song.

Chapter 2: Unwelcome Visions

(Tuesday August 24th)

The sky was clouded as she walked towards a figure who lied on the ground. She could hear screams from all around her. When the figure were by her feet she noticed how the girl lie in a puddle of blood. She looked at the girl's face and gasped.

("She looks so familiar somehow. May? No it is not her.")

In her hand she found her gundaggers covered in blood as she stretched her wings towards the sky.

Suddenly the sky sat ablaze and the whole environment lit up and around her she now saw from where the screams had come from. Around her stood scared girls looking at her while Kiltea's voice could be heard. ["You are just as wretched as me."]

"No, I am not." She said falling down on her knees by the girl's body. The screams from the other girls just grew louder as she clutched her hand oven her ears in an attempt to close the noise out, dropping her gundaggers on the barren ground. "I am nothing like you."

["We are no different."] The voice echoed trough her head.

"NO!" Luna woke up and screamed straight out into the empty room while sweat ran down her forehead while hyperventilating. She looked at her clock and saw it was just one hour past midnight.

("That damn dream again. I can't take it anymore. I just want my daddy to come in and lift me up into his lap telling me that the monsters aren't real just like he did when I was a little kid." ) She thought as she curled up into fetus position clutching her teddybear as she cradled back and fort while tears streamed down her cheeks.

("Damn I am still just a kid...I just have been forced to grow up faster than I should have to.") She thought as she clutched her teddybear harder as she struggled against the sobs. (" I am far to young to carry this kind of burden on my shoulders. I am, just fourteen for crying out loud.")

She walked to her bathroom and poured up a glass of water and washed her face before looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess eyes were red from the tears.

("What will become of me? Am I going to become the very thing I am trying to fight.")

She took the glass and walked back to her room and sat down on her bed watching the sky.

("If...if that is going to happen, my sisters and my few close friends will come after me...and dad will lead them. It will hurt him so much if it comes down to that. To have to fight his own daughter.")

("I...I am a disgrace for them. They would be so ashamed if they saw me struggle with my inner demons right now. To see my weak side that I still try to hide.")

She saw a shooting star crossing the night sky and to deal with the feelings that started to overwhelm her she started to sing

#My future is an uncertain one. I don't know what I would be.#

#Will I be a savior? Or the destroyer of the world?#

#Can someone please answer my plea? To stop me from hurting anyone?#

#All the expectations on my shoulders. Silently and slowly, crushing my soul#

#My heart cries out in pain out of fear to be left alone#

#Oh I wish that you beautiful stars in the sky could give me the answers I looking for...and tell me who I am#

She started to sob as she felt something boil inside her and suddenly in an instant of rage she threw the glass straight into the wall so hard it shattered and left just a stain of water as she sank down with tears streamed down her face. ("I...I just...won't let it happen. I don't want it to happen. Maybe it would be best for all of us if I dropped out from the Garden.")

("Dad might get disappointed, but I don't think that he would be surprised by it. I already know he sees what a weakling I really am. A damn coward who is afraid of herself and her own powers.")

("Then I have Kieth. I know that I have placed very much pressure on him. How...how does he manage to stand me? Especially with me asking him to kill me if things get out of hands? He deserves far better than me...but I don't think can make it trough loosing him now. I am sorry Kieth that I just can't let you go and find someone better")

("I better try to get some sleep. I am going to need it. It would be bad enough if I fell asleep during the mission. Especially when they for some reason have appointed me as the team leader. I don't know how I would cope if someone get hurt just because I mess up.")

Next morning she woke up. She took a quick shower before dressing herself and started to walk towards the cafeteria but still her thoughts where elsewhere.

"Good morning lil' sis." Raine said as she along with Julia and Jane.

"Oh good morning." Luna answered as she looked up.

"How are you feeling? You have seem occupied lately and have dark rings under your eyes." Julia said worried. "Are you sleeping at nights?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Luna said with a thin smile.

"And there you go again." Raine said irritated. "I thought that you where past the point of hiding your feelings. "

"I...I am sorry." Luna said as she now tried to hold back the tears.

"It is okay." Raine said as she softened. "We am just worried that you get to much on your shoulders."

"It is okay. It just has been quite much these last weeks." Luna said with a cracked voice as she placed her hand on her forehead to try to hide the tears.

"It is okay. You don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders alone. It is everyone's responsibility to fight for a better future." Julia said as she laid her hands on her shoulders comforting. "Even if it feels like it sometimes, you are not alone."

"Thank you sis. I shall try to remember that." Luna said. "See you later. I am going to Kieth's dorm before I get some breakfast."

In the commander's office Squall sat when Quistis entered.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Can I talk with you about something? " Squall asked.

"What is it about?" Quistis asked even if she almost knew.

"It is about this mission. You who are educated in education and psychology. Do you think it is a good idea to send Luna out there with everything she has been trough?"

"Well, I don't really know. I see what you are trying to do though." Quistis said as she looked at him. "You are trying to find a reason to not to let her do this exam right?"

"Yes. If something would happen to her I would never forgive myself for sending her out."

"I understand and I have seen the same problem as you to let her out on this when it comes to especially her test results. On the ethical questions she tends to almost every time choose to sacrifice herself for others. But as you know she would be very upset if you stopped her." Quistis said as she took a chair and sat down on the other side facing him. "And without her the others will be in a very problematic situation because I can see some problems boiling between Amanda and Tiffany. Without her leading-skills the mission might fail completely."

"I have heard about that. They seem to have gotten into quite many fights." Squall said as he leaned down in his chair thinking. "Is there someway to let her do this without placing her into those situations. After all this is just a formality for her because she have already proven that she has what it takes to become a SeeD."

"There is a way. But she isn't going to like it." Quistis frowned as she looked down on the desk with a head shake.

"Then do it. We still have time to rework the plan because we have gotten delayed due to some bad weather conditions and instead of driving straight trough the storm we take another route." Squall said.

Down in the cafeteria Tiffany, Amanda and Kim sat talking about something wish seemed to have caused quite hot feelings among them but when Luna and Kieth closed in they quieted down.

"Hi guys." Luna said as she sat down.

"Hi Luna!" Tiffany said happily and then turned towards the other one of the newcomers with a soft voice. "Hi Kieth."

They sat down and begun to eat to, not noticing the longing eyes looking at the two and then failed to hold back a sight.

"Is something wrong Tiff?" Luna suddenly asked. "Usually you are quite talkative and now you are all quiet."

"Yeah why don't you tell us Tiff?" Amanda asked teasingly with a dirty look.

"Well it is a very important day, that is all." Tiffany said nervous trying to change the subject. "Tonight we might be SeeD...if we come back at all."

"Don't be so negative chicken-leg." Amanda said. "Or are you afraid that you might fail like you fail in getting something else that you want?"

"Go to hell." Tiffany snapped at her.

"Hey calm down both of you." Luna said. "With that attitude we aren't going to make it trough at all...ever. We are according to the instructions going to meet with instructor Trepe Almasy and Commander Leonhart for further briefing."

They continued eating and then they moved towards the commander's office.

"As you already know we are going to try to catch and interrogate at least one abductor. And of what we have given you all tasks suiting your abilities to ensure that this goal will be reached." Squall said. "I leave the rest of the briefing to instructor Trepe Almasy."

"Due to some delays in our arrival we have made changes in the plans due to the risks and we have divided you into three teams. Kim and Tiffany will act as decoys. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes instructor." Both of them answered, even if Tiffany looked quite terrified.

"You Amanda will act as marksman and sniper to cover them and take down the target, hopefully without killing him." Quistis continued. "Kieth will help you to keep an eye on them and send audio and pictures to us by camera.. Does the task fits you?"

"Yes instructor." Both of them answered.

"What will my part in the plan be then?" Luna asked a bit worried.

"You are going to be the connection between the teams and lead them from the radio central due to your skills as a leader." Quistis said. "That will be your part. Now you will get some free time until after dinner when the mission starts. Luna, may I ask you to say for some minutes to go trough some closer details about your part?"

"Well sure." Luna said as cheery she could even if you could hear the disappointment in her voice. (" Dad, please don't try to protect me. I just want to do this just like everybody else and earn my SeeD title fair and square.")

When they were alone Squall was the first to open his mouth.

"Luna, I can see that you are quite disappointed about this but let us explain why we have made the mission plans as we have."

"Yeah, I want to know why you are trying to give me a safe task while everyone else is out there risking their lives? Don't you trust me?" Luna said.

"What signifies a good leader is not to always put yourself into danger to protect others but to try to lead the others so that their parts will be as safe as possible and you are made of real leader-material." Quistis said. "And it is up to you to keep the cooperation inside the group together out in the field so that is why we put you on this task. That is why you are going to have a task where you instruct both teams Do you understand?"

"Yeah I think so." Luna said.

"Then you are dismissed." Squall said. "And don't think that we doubting your skills."

"Okay. Then I will fix some things down in my dorm until tonight then commander." Luna said with a SeeD salute before leaving.

"Do you think she accept it?" Squall asked.

"What do you think? She is to smart to fall for that, even if it is true about that she has great leading skills and the best she can do is to guide and lead the other teams at the same time." Quistis answered.

"Yeah, she probably hate me right now." Squall said with a pained frown.

"She will get over it. I promise."

Luna walked into her room and as fast as the door had closed behind her she angrily slammed her fist straight into the wall as she felt burning tears in her eyes.

("Dammit. Why can't he just trust me? Sure I have had a really though time with the bullying and losing my best friend...but how am I going to get stronger if he is always sheltering me?")

She sat down on her bed hugging the teddybear while she looked at the medal she had received just about a week ago.("That medal did I receive after that battle against Kiltea and her army...just a day after I killed my first human. It hurt so bad to see her die because of me. It was just like a part of myself died with her. I was no longer blood innocent.")

("Is it that he is afraid of? That if I witnesses to much battles and deaths will lead to a downward spiral...that my nightmares might come true and I will turn out just like her?") She thought. She felt how the dream replayed in her head.

("I guess it is to late to drop out from garden now when I already have gotten a task to do. And then I loose every chance to protect those whom I love.") She thought as she leaned against the wall. ("What shall I do? I just wish I had someone who could answer my questions.")

She heard a knock on her door. "Luna, are you there?"

("Dad? What does he want now? Is he going to say that I am not going to participate at all or what?") She thought as she dried her eyes before walking to her door.

"Luna. I know that you are mad at me, but can we talk?" Squall asked as the door slid open.

"Well sure." She said as she stepped from the door letting her father in. "But then I want you to be complete honest. No lies to spare my feelings or else it is just pointless. Okay?"

"Okay. I will answer truthfully on your questions." Squall said as he sat down on her bed. "I just want it to be okay between us."

"Why did you do it?" Luna said looking at him while leaning against her desk with her arms crossed and he could see the hurt feelings in her eyes. "I have struggled so hard to find my place again after have been frozen out from the others and bullied for two whole years and I am almost there...and then you place me in a situation where I get left outside again. Why?"

"First of all it is all true that it is the best solution that you can keep in touch with all of the teams because you are a good leader and we have seen some hard feelings between Amanda and Tiffany lately. Actually you seem to be the only one who seem to be able to break them apart when they start bickering." Squall said looking at her. "But..."

"But what?" Luna said adjusting her composure.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind and have been trough so much. We are afraid that it will be to much for you to handle. After all it is just barely two weeks ago you where so down that it almost ended with suicide." Squall said. "I am worried about you sweetheart. We all are, both me and your sisters."

"I understand, and to be honest I have had thoughts about dropping out from garden to and follow your advice to do something else these last days...but then again is this the only thing I know about...If I drop out it would mean that I would loose my only home." Luna said. "Sometimes I even envied May and her family a little to been able to taste the other sides of life to more than just the life at garden. To being able to say daddy I am home...without being inside garden."

"I...I am sorry that I haven't been able to give you girls...that possibility to learn what other choices might lead to instead of just...showing you what it means to be a soldier." Squall said as he to now struggled with the words. "I just don't know how to make it up to you...to not have been able to show you other choices and possibilities you would had otherwise. I am so sorry. I just want you girls to be happy."

"It is okay dad...I am grateful that you always have taken care of us and I know that you have done all you could to give us a good childhood and you have really succeeded." Luna said as she walked to him and knelled down in front of him. "It is just that so much is happening and it feels like I am standing in the center of the everything. I am worried about the future. I don't know what will happen with my powers...You see...I have had a lot of nightmares lately. That is why I have seem to have had a lot on my mind."

"What kind of nightmares?" Her father now said worried.

"That...that I will turn out just like Kiltea did. I mean...I have already taken the first step. When I killed her...I could feel something inside me die with her."

"Luna, look at me. Just because that you are worried that you might turn out like that is a sign that it wont happen." Squall said. "I know that this kind of life that I have been given you isn't exactly a life that shows the best sides of mankind and that it is hard not to loose hope sometimes." Squall said. "I guess that is why you have thoughts of dropping to out, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I would react to loose another loved one It was grief for her beloved that put Kiltea down that pat she chose."

"In this kind of life, you must always count on loosing people...That is why I also hoped that you would have chosen another career because I know how hard you take it when you can't save someone." Squall said. "And as a leader as you are you even sometimes have to send people into situations that they may not come back from...and even sacrifice people to protect yourself because if the leader fall, the whole squad will be lost into confusion."

"I don't know if I could live with myself if someone would die just because I made the wrong choice" Luna said trying to hold back her tears

"I know. I have made some bad choices to as commander and also sometimes have sent people out on suicide missions and know that it is not the easiest things to live with. The only reason really that I haven't gone mad yet is when I see you girls and know how lucky I am that I have you." Squall said "I must do some work now but we might talk later if you want."

"I shall think about it." Luna said as her father walked towards the door. "And dad...thank you...for everything."

"Anytime sweetheart." Squall said smiling in the doorway. "After this mission is done I can talk with either my father or Fury if you want to live with someone of them and try another kind life if you want. I just want you to be happy with your life."

When she was alone again she lie down on her bed ("Dad is a very strange man. When he came in I was both mad and disappointed at him, but after we had talked I feel myself pretty much at peace with myself...Those stories that we all have heard of how he treated people before can't just be true.")

"How is she?" Quistis asked when he returned to the office. "And yes I know you was away talking with Luna. Where else would you go in this kind of situation?"

"You still know me better than myself." Squall said as he sat down.

"Yes, and it is also why I can read Luna pretty good to because you are quite alike. Trying to hide your emotions when you are down and try to act like nothing is wrong, even if you did it by becoming totally emotionless while Luna does it by putting up a happy face.." Quistis said. "So tell me. How did your little talk work out?"

"In the beginning it was kind of tense but we loosened up pretty fast and reached each other. Also she told me a lot of things that she has on her mind."

"As I said. You two are to similar to each other to hide things from each other." Quistis said. "But there is one thing I want to talk with you about. Something that concerns me and Seifer."

"Of course. Have something happened? Is there some kind of crisis between you?" Squall asked

"No, between me and Seifer is everything okay. It is Kaylee. As you know we sent her to that school for troublesome children after she got expelled from the last of the three other Gardens. She has just been expelled there to after almost burning down the janitor's shack by smoking."

"I hear that she still has the same streak as her father." Squall chuckled.

"Yes. So now our only option is to let her study here at the garden because no other schools is accepting her because she has already been kicked out from five boarding schools including the other three gardens." Quistis sighted deeply. "She is quite a handful, even for being a thirteen year old. And because you are the commander she need your permission to return, especially after that incident with instructor Aki. She arrived here this morning and we have already filled in all the papers, but still need your approval. If we don't get it we actually don't know what to do."

"I will see to that she will get a place. After everything you have done for my daughters and especially Luna that is the least I can do."

"Thank you Squall."

Don't worry. I think that she need you and Seifer and you need her. I just know how I am worried each time I don't know where my daughters are."

Luna and Kieth met up by the elevator when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Luna. Long time no see." A girl with her hair dyed black and black jeans wish it hung some chains from and a black tshirt and a trenchcoat, carrying a Hyperion-gunblade walking towards them and then looked at Kieth, "Hello handsome. Luna, who is this guy You have gotten quite a catch when it comes to boys I see."

"Hi Kaylee...This is Kieth my knight and boyfriend. Kieth, meet Kaylee, instructor Trepe Almasy''s daughter." Luna said caught a bit of guard.

"Knight eh? I guess you know her secret then?" Kaylee said studying him from top to toe and then looking at Luna again. "Well, it is lunch and I am starving."

Inside the cafeteria they joined the rest of the squad.

"Hi guys, you all remember Kaylee?" Luna said as she took her place but noticed that the rest of them looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, give her a break. Stop judging her for something she isn't responsible for." Luna scowled at them.

"Aren't we missing someone? When will May join in?" Kaylee asked as she looked around

The silence fell over the table and everyone looked reluctant at each other and then at Luna.

"She...she isn't around anymore." Finally Luna said and noticed for just a moment the disappointment in Kaylee's eyes but it quickly disappeared and she became her old self again..

"She couldn't handle it eh? Why am I not surprised she left?" Kaylee said a bit arrogant. "I always thought she was a whiny crybaby anyway. I guess she prefer to take care of a shop instead of learning how to fight."

Luna fought with the pain those words caused her until she finally rose up and walked away with fast steps.

"Luna wait." Kieth yelled as he ran after her.

"What...did I say?" Kaylee asked confused.

"May was in Dollet when they got attacked and she got her legs blown of by an explosive discharge." Amanda said.. "Luna fought so hard to save her despite her own injuries but she didn't make it."

Kieth found Luna in a corner quietly sobbing with her back towards him.

"Luna...are you okay?" He asked carefully as he closed in.

"I...I am okay." she said as she turned towards him, but he could see that she had cried.

"It is okay to cry." He said as he embraced her.

"I know she didn't mean to and she couldn't have known. But..." She said hulking. "It hurt so much when she talked about May that way...It still hurts that I couldn't save her."

"Luna...we need to talk." They heard someone and there stood Kaylee quite ashamed.

Luna gave Kieth a nod and he left them alone.

"Luna...I am sorry. I didn't mean to..." Kaylee began.

"It is okay. You couldn't know."

"I had to say something fast to hide away my disappointment at her not being here You two were the only ones who didn't close me out because of what dad did. Care to tell me how it all happened?"

"Sure. But first let us go to my room where we can talk more private." Luna said.

They walked to the dormitory and confused Kaylee followed Luna to the SeeD-wing.

"Hey, aren't we walking the wrong way right now?" She asked. "The cadet dorms are the other way."

"Well, I don't have a cadet dorm anymore." Luna said as she continued walking.

When they entered her room Kaylee looked around in amazement.

"You are lucky to have a room of your own. Wished I had one so I didn't have to share with some dumb ass who doesn't even talk to me just because of my dad. No one have talked with me for nearly three years now" She said.

"Kaylee...to be honest I don't know what to say." Luna said.

"It is okay. I don't need you to understand." Kaylee said as she let a tear trail down her cheek. "You know...I have sometimes envied you because I don't think it isn't a single soul that don't like you."

"I understand you more than you think." Luna said understanding as she softly looked the girl in the eyes. "One year after you transferred to Trabia Raine's leukemia become terminal and in the end despite how they tried to stop me I used my powers to save her...Unfortunately Ewan saw me and told everyone. In one day I lost every friend May and they did all they could to hurt me."

"So you mean that you have been treated bad to?"

"Yeah, let me show you something more " Luna said as she stood up and took of her jacket and pulled of her tshirt and showed her back.

"Who...who did that to you?" Kaylee asked terrified and furious at the same time as she let her eyes follow the right scar and then the left wit her eyes and also noticed the small burns.. "I will break their necks."

"The cuts are from Kim's daggers and the burns is Amanda's doing. I have even been beaten up pretty bad just a few weeks ago to." Luna said putting her tshirt back on again. "Right now the bad treatment have stopped, but it came with a prize. You see that little shrine over there. That is in memory for my little kitten they killed just to hurt me."

"But May was on your side right?" Kaylee asked puzzled.

"Yeah she fought on a whole year before t became to much for her and they forced her into a prank against me...After that she was so ashamed that she dropped out from Garden." Luna said. "If she just hadn't dropped out she wouldn't have stepped on that explosive and still would been alive."

"The others said you got injured to in that blast. How bad was it?"

"I got a cut on my leg and arm." Luna said as she then removed the bangs from the scar. "I also received this."

"That is why I have an own room because here I had my sanctuary to hide and cry when the harassment became to bad and also so they couldn't mess with my stuff."

"So I guess I don't have it to bad after all then." Kaylee said a bit shaken. "Even if I have been lonely, they haven't hurt me physically at least or gotten something precious destroyed or killed at least. I guess that is why you seem to always look over your shoulder then?"

"It is okay now. Even if I am still on my watch I have already forgiven them. I just can't live with having grudges against people."

"Then you are different from me then. All I have is grudges. I trust no one except you. Not even my mom and dad actually." Kaylee said.

"Have you talked with them about it?"

"No I haven't. I just can't forgive them for sending me to Trabia Garden like some damn kind of peace gift without even asking me about it. I didn't get any friends at all there because it was dad who gave the order to send missiles at them." Kaylee said and yet again some tears emerged in her eyes. "...Since then we have barely talked with each other..and when we do talk it usually ends up with that we just yell at each other and call each other names."

"But if you try to talk with them maybe you can at least get the answers you want. Maybe you might even can find it in your heart to forgive them." Luna said now looking in the eyes as she laid her hands on her shoulders. "Believe me. You don't want to have grudges against them forever. After all, they are your parents. Even I have arguments with my dad, but somehow we always seem to solve it"

"You don't know how they are. Despite the fact I am the only child and has twice as many parents as you have I barely get half the attention." Kaylee said, "All that matters for them is their work. They even forgot to at least call me, their only daughter on my birthday. I waited the whole day to at least get a phone call to hear if I was okay or something if they hadn't had the possibility to come as they had promised."

"It is that bad huh?" Luna said understanding. "But I think at least you should try to talk with them now when you have come back. To try at least doesn't hurt."

"Well, maybe you are right. I will try to talk with them. But I won't give you any guarantees that it will make any difference. See you later Luna."

When she was alone again Luna walked out into the corridor to search for Kieth. She found him in the quad by the railing as he looked out.

"Hi. Missed me?" Luna said as she hugged him around the waist from behind and rested her head against his back as she listened to his calm breathing.

"Very much." He answered with a smile as he turned around and kissed her and then looked into her icy blue eyes. "Did it work out between you?"

"Well we had a nice chat...but I am worried about her." Luna said as she bowed her head looking down on the ground. "It almost feels like she see me more like a sister and I feel sorry for her...but at the same time I don't know how I can help her."

"Luna, you do more than anyone can ask of you. Despite how hard you try, you can't save them all." Kieth said caring as he stoke her cheek with his finger. "And you have to learn to not feel guilty if there is someone you can't help"

"I know and people have told me to not try to carry the whole world on my shoulders on my own...but I just can't help it." Luna said. "That is who I am. I just can't let people suffer without trying to do something about it, even if it will land me in hot water."

"That is one of those things I fell in love with." He said as he once again looked her into the eyes. "But still sometimes you just have to let people deal with their problems by themselves...or else you won't last long and will end up a wreak."

"Yeah I know...Kieth, there is something I want to ask you...Do...do you think I am...weak?" Luna said with a shaky voice. "I have felt weak for some time now. That I don't have what it takes to live up to everyone's expectations...especially as a leader...And to be honest I sometimes wonder how you manage to put up with me. I must be a real pain in the ass not worthy a such wonderful boyfriend like you."

"You are strong if anyone. Never ever doubt that."Kieth said caring looking her in the eyes again. "You are the most amazing girl I met. I would go crazy if I lost you now."

"You...you really mean that?" Luna said uncertain.

"With all my heart." Kieth said with a soft smile and before he knew it she threw herself into his arms and squeezed him hard

"I am so lucky...I am so lucky to have you." She said

"And I am lucky to have you." He said squeezing her back.

Raine, Julia and Jane walked towards the twins dorm when they heard a lot of loud yelling and screams.

"Did you hear that? Doesn't it sound like Kaylee?" Julia said looking at her sister.

"Is she back here? After what she caused three years ago?" Raine said.

"I...DON'T...CARE." Kaylee yelled as she stormed out from her parent's dorm.

"Come back here young lady. We haven't finished talking yet." Seifer's angry voice was heard.

"GO TO HELL. I HATE YOU."

"But Kaylee... let us at least try to talk things out." Quistis ran and stood before her looking at her daughter pleading.

"It is to late. You should have thought about that a week ago." Kaylee said chilly. "I had even dressed up in that dress you like me to wear that day, waiting for you to come...but all in vain. Not even a damn phone call from you. NOTHING. You turned my thirteenth birthday into the worst day of my life."

"I am so sorry...But some things turned up." Quistis said almost in tears.

"It always does. You never place me first. I am surprised you even took the time time to give birth to me...or am I born in a damn classroom to?"

"Please sweetie. Maybe we can have a nice family dinner and then some cake. I know it won't be the same, but still..."

"Don't even bother. The dress is gone. I burned it the day after my birthday. That was how I got expelled. Not because I was smoking."

"But that was your favorite dress." Quistis said.

"Yes it was. When I wore that at least I got some of your fucking attention...but you ruined it. Now it is just a symbol of how you let me down. This time it is to late for forgiveness."

"But...we are your parents and we lo..."

"Don't even dare say that you love me because then you at least wouldn't have forgotten my birthday...From now on I don't have parents anymore. I am just an orphan. So out of my way." She finally said as she pushed her mother aside so hard she fell down on the floor sobbing and walked towards the trio who stood there looking quite chocked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Kaylee snapped at them.

"How can you treat your parents like that?" Raine asked a bit angry. "They do as good as they can. Quistis and Seifer are wonderful persons."

"You can have them if you want to because I don't." Kaylee said. "It seems like I am the only one who doesn't see how damn wonderful they are. "

"You ungrateful little brat. I should..." Raine started to say.

"Do what? Beat some sense in me? Don't even bother." Kaylee interrupted. "The only person who seem to understand and care about me is Luna. So excuse me but I am going to get some dinner."

They watched as Kaylee walked past them.

"Did you see that? Did you see how she snapped at me?" Raine said almost red of

anger. "I would like to kick that little brat's bony little behind so hard she will fly all the way back to Trabia Garden."

"What did she mean that Luna understood?" Julia said a little worried. "Hope Kaylee don't put more pressure on her. She has enough on her mind right now."

"Well, that is something we have to see what will happen." Jane said. "Let's help instructor Trepe Almasy up from the floor."

Luna and Kieth walked into the cafeteria and ordered their food.

"Look, let's sit there." Luna said as she saw a lonely girl sitting by a table, but then saw Kieth's concerned expression. "I know that I must let people deal with their own problems sometimes, but this is something I feel I have to do. After all she is like a third sister for me."

"Luna, you don't need to explain." Kieth said calm. "I understand and trust you if it is something you feel you have to do."

Kaylee sat in deep thoughts as she tried to hide the tears. ("They never have time with me or even seem to care about me. Why did I even got born in the first place? I bet it was just because dad forgot the rubber or mom forgot her pills. I am just a fucking accident.")

"Hi Kaylee! Is it okay if we join you?" Luna said cheery.

"Well yeah.." Kaylee answered as she straightened herself up brushing away some smoldered mascara.

"How did your talk with your parents go? Not to good I guess." Luna said when she had sat down looking at her so their eyes met.

"How did you know?"

"First I guessed that with everything you told me and I know your temper." Luna said. "Second, your tears. It is not every day you let your tears out"

"S-so you noticed." Kaylee said as she broke the eye contact of shame.

"Yes, and it is no shame in showing weakness." Luna said as she grabbed Kaylee's hand. "Sometimes you must or else you will break down. Ask me. I broke down almost five times a week ago. One time it got so deep that I almost committed suicide after Ewan tried rape me"

"HE DID WHAT?" Kaylee almost yelled and then stopped up for some seconds to think. "YOU ALMOST DID WHAT?"

"It was just pure luck Kieth came and saved me from myself by telling me his feelings." Luna said as she gave Kieth a loving look. "And for that I am forever grateful."

"I just did what I thought was right because I didn't want to loose you." Kieth answered.

"Aw, so romantic. Just like in the fairy tales." Kaylee said.

"Yeah I know."Luna said with a small smile on her lips. "So care to tell me what happened?."

"Well it ended just as I thought...but much much worse." Kaylee said looking down with a sad frown. "This time it ended with me pushing mom away so hard that she fell to the floor when she tried to make up to me...I also told her that I destroyed that dress she liked me to wear."

"I am sorry it went that far." Luna said. "I know how much you loved that dress."

"It is okay. When I threw it on the fire...all I saw in it was betrayal and hurt feelings." She answered and then she couldn't hold her posture anymore and broke down totally into tears. "All happy memories were gone...That was my favorite dress and they destroyed it. My own mom and dad made destroyed both my birthday and my favorite dress."

"It is okay, it is okay." Luna said as she changed seat to the one next to her and let her lean against her shoulder and then looked at Kieth. "I am going to follow her to her room. I will meet up with you tomorrow if that is okay."

"It is okay Angeleye. See you tomorrow then."

When they started to walk Kaylee suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked concerned.

"Can...can I sleep in your room somewhere tonight?" She asked reluctant

"Of course you can. It is no trouble at all" Luna said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Luna. After that fight with my parents I don't feel to share dorm with Kim who barely speak with me right now. Especially now when I have had a small breakdown." Kaylee said. "I know they don't like me. They just tolerate me because I am your friend."

"I know how mean they can be because they were my biggest tormentors for two years. That is why they act a bit ashamed around me because they know they hit my real sensitive spots like mom's death." Luna said said but then smiled. "But if you are going to sleep over I have one rule. No snoring."

"No problem." Kaylee said relieved with a small giggle as they reached Luna's dorms and walked in.

Squall walked towards the Training center when he met Seifer.

"Hi Squall, can I ask you a favor?" Seifer said a bit down.

"Well sure. What is it you want help with?"

"Can you help me to look for Quistis? She got quite devastated after our fight with Kaylee."

"I will help you look."

He went into the Secret Area where he found her standing at the railing.

"There you are. Seifer is quite worried about you."

"I know. I just wanted to be alone for a little while." She answered.

"He told me that you had some disagreements with Kaylee."

"I...I have failed." She said."What kind of mother forgets her only daughter's birthday?" She said. "You should have seen her face Squall. There was only disappointment and anger in her."

"You have had much to do and I am sure she will forgive you." Squall said. "But right now I think you and Seifer should support each other."

"Thank Squall. Somehow we will work it out. Good night."

I hope you don't hate Kaylee. I have had ideas of making a daughter to Seifer and Quistis and now I decided to make it after a request. Hope no real-world-Trepies hate my guts for this either. I would appreciate if you can leave some reviews so I know what you think and if I should change something.


	3. Wrong Decisions Made?

Here is the third chapter. Glad you took Kaylee to your heart. She will be a lot like she have been before. Just so you know.

Chapter 3: Wrong Decisions Made?

(Wednesday August 25th)

Just like always Luna woke up screaming with sweat lacking from her forehead.

"Not again, not again." Luna said sobbing as she buried her face in her hands as tears emerged from her eyes. She noticed that the extra bed was empty and instead Kaylee lay next to her and was sound asleep snoring loudly.

But Luna laid there looking up into the ceiling and let her thoughts spin in her head.

("Today it is it. One mistake from me and someone might end up dead.")

"Why me?" She whispered as the tears burned in her eyes. "Why do they place all this responsibility on me?"

Those thoughts lingered in her head the rest of the night and in the end she dressed herself and took her gundaggers and walked to the training center.

An hour later she swung her gundaggers around as the screams echoed inside her mind. She could her Kiltea's words and tears streamed down her face as she continued ignoring the tiredness and pain that screamed in her body. In the end she slumped down on the ground out of exhaustion.

("Why? Why must I have all these nightmares? Isn't it enough for me to worry about that I might kill my friends by mistake? I don't think…I can live with a mistake like that. To make a bad decision that will cost them their lives. And that that grief will put me down the wrong pat.")

She looked at her watch and saw it was almost morning and struggled herself up and walked to her dorm, singing quiet for herself the song she sang last night.

Next morning Kaylee woke up and noticed that Luna was gone.

"Luna? Where are you?"

"I am in here." Luna's voice was heard from the bathroom as she stepped out in a bathrobe still damp in her hair. "Slept well?"

"Like a log." Kaylee said cheery.

"I heard it." Luna said with a grin. "You sounded almost like a chainsaw."

"Ops, I didn't wake you up did I?" Kaylee asked a bit terrified.

"It is okay, I couldn't sleep either way because I am so tense due to the mission."

"Is there something bothering you?" Kaylee said. "You if anyone usually is calm enough to sleep trough earthquakes."

"Na, it's nothing to worry about." Luna said avoiding as she lay down her towel and started to pull out some clothes.

"Bullshit." Kaylee growled angry at her. "I can see something bothering you and want to help you but you won't even give me a chance."

"It… is complicated." Luna said as she felt a sting inside her.

"Like my situation isn't? But I still tell you what is on my mind." Kaylee said at her as she started to turn red. "I want at least you to trust me like I trust you and it will hurt like hell if you don't. So spill it."

"Kaylee...it is not that I don't trust you. You are almost like a sister to me."

"Then tell me. What is it that is bothering you?" Kaylee said as she now started to calm down. ("I don't want to yell at Luna. But it feels wrong that she helps me and I don't give anything back.")

"I will tell you later, okay? Right now I want to focus on my mission." Luna said as she now plaited her hair in a single braid and put her cap on. ("I would like to tell you, but you have enough of your own problems so you don't need to carry my problems to.")

"You promise?" Kaylee said staring at her.

"I promise. And I have never broken a promise to you, have I?" Luna said now fully dressed "Now let's get some breakfast."

Julia, Jane and Raine walked inside the cafeteria and ordered their breakfast.

"Hi!" Tessa yelled waving at them.

"Has something happened? You look so tense." Chris asked.

"Well I bet it is because it is today Luna is going out into the field." Tessa said in a matter of fact tone.

Just then Luna and Kaylee entered the cafeteria

"Good morning." Luna said with a quite happy tone on her voice as they too ordered their breakfast and then walked away towards the tables.

The sisters greeted back and then turned back at Tessa and Chris who just stood there speechless.

"Earth to Tessa, earth to Chris. Hello, is somebody home?" Raine said waving her hand in front of their faces.

"When...When did she come back?" Tessa finally succeeded to say.

"She came yesterday." Raine said dully. "I just wished she could let Luna be because she has enough on her mind without that troublemaker in her heels weighting her down."

"Well you know Luna." Chris said. "She always tries to take care of everyone."

"Yeah, even if it means that she doesn't get the time to take care of herself." Julia sighted and then turned to Jane. "Have you heard why Kaylee got kicked out from Trabia Garden?"

"She got into fights almost every day and every time she hit first. One time she even knocked one unconscious."Jane said.

"That she can use violence did we see yesterday." Raine said. "She pushed Quistis so hard she fell to the floor."

"What a little brat." Tessa exclaimed chocked.

"I think we should be a bit careful to judge her." Jane said carefully.

"What do you mean? Before she transferred to Trabia she caused pretty much and after she came back she have been a complete bitch without respect for anyone." Raine knitted her fist out of anger

"Sure she caused that accident when instructor Aki got slightly injured and always have had a hard exterior. But of what I had time to see in Trabia before she transferred to Galbadia Garden...her situation wasn't so much different from Luna's." Jane said.

"That might be the reason why she stands so close to Luna." Julia said. "We just have to wait and see."

Kaylee and Luna sat down by a table and soon Keith joined them.

"What the hell is it between Jane and Julia? Sure I know they always have been close but that is almost ridiculous. You can almost think they are..." Kaylee blurted out but then noticed how Luna struggled to hold a straight face. "You don't mean they really are? Are you?"

"Well it doesn't looking better." Luna said a bit red. "I know Raine have caught them a few times to."

"WHAT?" Kaylee yelled so almost everyone in the whole cafeteria could hear it. "YOU MEAN JULIA IS A LESBIAN?"

"Hush quiet down a bit please."Luna whispered as she could feel how everyone's eyes looked at them and she just wished to vanish into thin air.

"Oh sorry." Kaylee Said as she to noticed the eyes but so everyone continued what they did and everything went back to normal.

"But honest, have the whole world gone crazy while I was gone or what? You have been an outcast and Julia is a lesbian. What comes next? Raine being pregnant?" Kaylee continued.

"Well poor guy then." Luna said as both she and Keith giggled. "But no I don't think she even have been to bed with anyone yet. I don't even think anyone has the courage to even ask her out on a date because you know her temper."

"Well we must get going because we have to prepare us so we are ready for our mission. See you later Kaylee." Luna said. "I will meet you up after the mission and tell you how it went."

"See you later Luna." Kaylee yelled after them. She could see how everyone around her at there by the tables laughing and joking. She couldn't help to feel awful lonely, but that was something she was used to. But still it hurt to see how her only friend leaving and she had to fight to not start crying.

("What have I done to deserve this loneliness? I am not responsible for what dad did. No one but Luna cares about me and how I feel. Not even mom and dad cares that they hurt me. They just think it is to say sorry and everything will be forgiven.") She thought as she took her tray to leave it with the dishes, even if she hadn't finished her meal. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible before she started to cry.

But on her way there she crashed with another cadet and she got gravy all over her pants and t-shirt.

"Hey watch where you are walking bitch." She snapped angry towards the other cadet. "Look what you did."

"Sorry, it was just an accident." The other cadet apologized to her a bit scared.

"Is there some problems?" Instructor Aki asked.

"Well no, instructor. Just a little accident. That is all." The cadet said.

"A LITTLE? LOOK AT MY CLOTHES. IT WILL TAKE A HELL LOT OF WORK TO GET THESE STAINS OUT." Now Kaylee almost exploded.

"I am sure she didn't mean it. And after what you caused when I almost lost my arm to that T-Rex you should lie low and don't start any fights because you are hanging quite loose." Instructor Aki said strictly. "I am even a bit surprised that the commander let you come back after that."

"But she..."

"Enough. More complaining will lower your study points. You are nothing more than a loudmouthed brat and a troublemaker. Just like your father,"

"I will show them. I will show them all that I am nothing like my parents." She muttered quiet to herself as she now angrily walked out from the cafeteria and sat course towards her dorm. She felt the tears burn in her eyes and she had to fight not to let them trail down her cheeks. Aki's words echoed inside her head the whole way to her dorm.

Luna and Keith walked towards her dorm.

"Is something bothering you?" He suddenly asked her.

"I feel sorry for Kaylee. It felt so bad to just leave her there." She answered. "She looked so lonely and miserable when we left."

"I can see she means a lot to you." Keith said as they walked.

"We have just like me and May been friends since we were kids, but she has always suffered for what her dad did and the Trepies are jealous of her for being so close to Quistis." Luna said. "I and May were the only ones that didn't care about that but saw her as her own, just like those two didn't care about that I am a sorceress."

"One thing is quite amusing actually." Keith said "You are each others opposites. Don't get me wrong but you are quite calm and nearly always turn the other cheek while she kinda seems to be a little bit of a troublemaker who always hit back. It is quite amazing that you two are friends. And while you usually think most things trough she is quite rash and impulsive."

"Well she is." Luna chuckled a little "That is what I like about her. Instead of always swallow everything and smile she fights back, wish sometimes land her in hot water. Not even Raine can take her on sometimes and you have seen her mad."

"I can imagine." Keith said. "She seem to be a though girl."

"That is just a facade. Believe me; I know what she is hiding." Luna said. "But enough about that. We must meet up with the rest of the squad tonight and have some things to prepare before that."

In the commander's office Squall sat and discussed with Quistis.

"We are soon there. The mission will soon begin. It is just a few hours left." Squall said a bit nervous. "Have you spoken to Kaylee yet?"

"No not today." Quistis sighted. "She seems to avoid me…and who can blame her? We really hurt her feelings"

"I understand. I think she feels just as bad as you do." Squall said. "I should know because you remember what the loss of sis turned me into. And I turned out pretty okay don't you think?"

"Well you got a point there." She chuckled. "By the way, how do you cope with Luna doing her exam today?"

"I am pretty worried, but the plan is now quite bulletproof." Squall said as he drew a deep sight. "Tonight my little girl might be a SeeD… if she decides that is how she will throw away her life."

"What do you mean?" Quistis now wondered confused

"Hopefully she will choose to try a new direction in her life and stay with either my father or Fury. I just can't stand that she will become a soldier…and it is my fault for not giving her too many other experiences in her life. All I have been able to show her is the garden life."

"I understand. It is hard to teach someone that values life so much to fight and kill. It goes against her whole nature." Quistis said. "It was easier with Julia and especially Raine. Luna cares too much about lives of others to become a SeeD."

"I know. And then she has the trouble with her powers again to."

"What has happened then? Don't tell me they have started tease her again?" Quistis asked.

"No nothing like that. She is plagued by nightmares and is afraid that she will become corrupt." Squall said. "She has even asked Keith to kill her if that happens."

"Oh my. How did he take it?"

"What do you think?" Squall said with a frown.

"First she almost commits suicide and now she ask someone to kill her. Maybe it is a bad idea after all to send her out there." Quistis said thoughtfully.

"I have thought about that to. But it is too late to cut her off right now; the mission is already on its way. But I think we have succeeded in covering the most things that can go wrong. Irvine is stationed as the reserve shooter for the sedative darts." Squall said. "I guess you are right. It is almost lunchtime so I think we should go and and eat something."

Raine walked into the quad to think. She took place by the railing and let herself fall in deep thoughts

On a bench two cadets sat and cuddled together. She sighted as she felt the loneliness sting inside her.

("Sometimes I miss someone to hold close again. It is not without me feeling like the fifth wheel now when almost everyone seems to be in love.")

("But I don't want anyone to come between me and my sisters again like Ewan tried. Soon everyone have someone now.")

She drew another deep sight and kept looking out over the world.

Julia walked around talking with Tessa because Jane who wasn't a SeeD yet had some afternoon classes to attend to.

"What a pleasant day it have been so far." Julia said

"Yeah, I know. Wanna go for a swim when Jane comes back?" Tessa asked

"I don't know. Even though it is a real nice day I am a bit tense today due of the fact little sis is going on a mission." She answered warily. "I seem to have a hard time relaxing right now."

"Then I know someone who needs a dip in the Jacuzzi." Tessa said cheery. "Jane's class is soon over so let's get her."

"Well, first I want to talk with little sis a bit. I will join you two later."

She walked towards Luna's dorm and knocked on her door.

Luna sat and painted when she heard a knock

"Come in, it's open." She yelled.

"Hi Luna, can we talk a little?" Julia said as she stepped in. "What is it that you are painting?."

"Um nothing...just some things from my dreams." Luna answered a bit awkward. "Dr Kadowaki told me to try that and see if they will calm down a little."

"Can I see it?" Julia said trying to sound cheery, but her worry shone trough pretty much.

"Well, it isn't a to big deal actually." Luna tried, even if she knew that when Julia had decided on something she didn't give up.

"Then let me see it." Julia said with a big smile and stepped so she could see the painting before Luna had even the slightest chance to stop her. But then Julia's smile changed to a chocked expression as she saw what her little sister had painted.

"Is...that those things you see in your dreams?" She exclaimed chocked looking at the painting.

"Yes, it is." Luna answered with a deep sigh.

"For how long have you had those dreams?" Julia now seated herself face to face with her little sister.

"It doesn't matter. it is just stupid dreams, that is all" Luna looked away, trying to hold her tears back

"Tell me the truth Luna. I am your sister and I can see how much they affect you." Julia said seriously. "Right now when we are talking about it you are so tense that if you squeeze your brush a little harder it will soon break. Even if you don't think that this is serious matters."

"Ever since the battle...ever since I killed her."

"That is over a week. " Julia said worried.

"And to make it even worse, they gets scarier and scarier each night." Luna said as she stood up and walked towards the opposite side of the room and looked out trough her window.

"Have you talked with someone about your dreams?" Julia asked as she walked up behind her.

"Just Kieth. I even went so far to ask him to...to" She began to say but her words started to falter.

"I understand. You don't need to say anymore."

"I am sorry for this. It is just that it feels like it is getting to much to handle." Luna continued as she fought to hold a straight face.

"The worry to loose the control of my powers along with these expectations on me to be a good leader. All I have to do is to make one bad decision and that might cost someone his or her life... How can I live with the responsibility against a family who have lost a son or daughter?" Luna continued as tears now started to emerge. "I know I will disappoint many if I do that but I have at some occasions thought about leaving Garden."

"I understand what you are saying. If you ask me I don't think the life as a soldier is the right one for you because you care to much about others to that degree that you almost sacrifice your own needs for others." Julia said. "If you want I can talk with our father to let you skip this mission."

"No, dad and I have already talked about that and after the mission he will ask if I can stay with one of our grandfathers and try another kind of life before he promote me to a SeeD...if I deserve that promotion of course. I must meet up with my team because we shall eat dinner together outside and plan our mission."

"Okay, but just so you know. If you need you can always talk with anyone of us. We care about you." Julia said as she walked towards the door. "And Luna, try to remember that you are just fourteen. Try to have some fun to instead of always be so serious like you have been this last week."

"I know. See you later." Luna said as she took the backpack where she had prepared some things for the evening's mission. "And I promise to try to relax a little more after this."

She met up with the others down in the restaurant in the hotel.

"Sorry I am late." Luna sat down by the table next to Kieth giving him a quick peek on his cheek. "Have you all ordered?"

"No, we were waiting for you." Kim said. "Let's call the waiter."

A few minutes later they all looked at their menus.

"I think I take a salad. Don't want to gain weight." Tiffany said.

"Oh my, it would be death if you got some fat on your scrawny body." Amanda leered at her. "Chicken leg. I think I take a steak with mashed potatoes."

"Well a little more fat on your body doesn't matter either...elephant." Tiffany answered dully.

"Hey, at least try to keep some manners. You are right now representatives of Balamb Garden." Luna said irritated. "You are soon at the level to start a food fight."

"Sorry." Both Tiffany and Amanda said ashamed.

"Good. I think I take grilled salmon, and a glass of sprinkled water with that." Luna said.

A little while later they all ate and when they had come to the dessert they started to plan how their mission would be carried out. Suddenly the owner walked out on the small stage and started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce you to the tonight's entertainment. We are going to have an amateur's evening where you can show of your hidden talents."

Luna gave the stage a longing look as an elderly couple tried to sing an old love song but ended up almost comical. Suddenly she could feel how everyone's eyes turned towards her.

"What?" She said a bit uncomfortable.

"Common, we know you want to. " Kim said with a sly smile. "We know how much you love to sing and we have already seen the longing look in your eyes."

"Please, we are in the middle of planing a mission right now." Luna tried a bit stressed. ("What do they have in mind now?")

"What a great performance. Age matters not when it comes to love." The owner said. "Anyone else who want to show his or her hidden talent."

"Hello, you have someone here to who want to sing." Amanda stood up and yelled as she pointed at Luna.

"Amanda, sit down and shut up." Luna hissed between her clenched teeth as her cheeks turned red of embarrassment as she tried to hide her face with her hand.

"Hey try to ease up a bit and act your age for a bit ya know." Amanda said smiling

"Yeah, it would almost be a crime not to share your voice with all these people." Kim followed.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" The owner asked as he walked towards then and put the microphone in front of Luna's face.

"Eh, my name is Luna." She said a bit shy as she now felt everyone's attention turned towards her.

"Oh what a lovely name on a lovely lady. And what are you going to sing for us then?"

"Well, maybe Eyes On Me." She said. ("I would make an even bigger fool of myself if I turn it down. Thanks a lot Amanda.")

"A very good choice. Ladies and gentlemen. Eyes On Me by Julia Heartily performed by Luna... Um what is your last name?"

"I prefer to keep that to myself." She answered.

"Okay, go for it and blow us away."

She took the microphone and entered the stage. She looked out over the crowd and took a nervous deep breath as she closed her eyes to calm down. Sure she had performed at the Garden, but then it was people she knew. Here it was most strangers.

The music started to play and she started to sing.

#Whenever sang my songs

On the Stage on my own

Whenever said my words, wishing they could be heard#

She sang as she felt more and more comfortable on the stage and saw how the audience listened. She even put some extra effort in it when she came to her favorite part of the song.

#How can I let you know

I am more than a dress and a voice

So reach me out then

You will know you are no dreamer#

When she had sung the last words the audience exploded in applauders as Luna a bit embarrassed made some curtseys. But she saw something that caught her attention in the back as a figure sneaked up the stairs

"What a tremendous performance. Those in the audience who had the opportunity to hear her before that terrible accident must have had a nostalgic moment." The owner said as he once again started to interview her. "How come that you can sound so like her and why did you choose that song?"

"Well that is also something I want to keep secret." Luna said a bit embarrassed.

"I see. A mysterious girl. One more applause for Luna with Eyes On Me."

When she had seated again along with the others she could see the smiles on the others faces.

"Had fun?" Amanda said with a big grin on her face. "Don't even dare to deny it because we all could see how you enjoyed yourself up there."

"Yeah it was kinda fun." Luna said with a faint smile but then turned serious. "That is why I have to talk with you all about some things."

"That sounds serious." Kim said.

"Yeah it is." Luna said. "I don't know how to say this but..."

"We know you have a hard time trusting us after everything we have done, but we will stand behind you whatever it is." Amanda said.

"Well...after this mission I might leave Garden to try something else." Luna said looking at her chocked teammates. The only one who seemed calm was Kieth.

"If...if it is because of us you are leaving, we can change." Amanda said.

"No it is not because of you...The reason that I might leave for a while is that I want to try something else." Luna said "You Amanda have grown up with doctors as parents and you Tiffany have a mother who has a beauty salon and your father is a scientist. All of you have seen other aspects of life...while I was born in the infirmary and grown up at the Garden. I don't know any other kinds of life other than as a SeeD."

"How long will you be gone then?" Kim asked with a shaky voice.

"I...might not come back at all. I don't know if the life as a soldier is what I want." Luna said. "That brings me to another thing I want to talk with you about."

"We will do anything." Tiffany said.

"Can you please try to be a little nicer to Kaylee?" Luna asked. "I know she can be loud and sometimes be kind of blunt. But at the same time she is really nice on the inside, just a bit misunderstood. She is one of the few that knew my secret but still accepted me as me."

"If you say she is nice, then maybe we should give her a chance then." Kim said a bit unsure. "We will take care of her then."

"Thank you." Luna said. "Now down to business. When I was on the stage I saw something quite suspicious. It was a man looking at me in a strange way."

"Maybe one of the kidnappers." Kieth said.

"I think so to." Luna said.

"By the way, it is time to meet with the commander." Luna said.

On their way out a man stopped them.

"Excuse me but your performance was extraordinary." He said almost pressing himself onto Luna

"Eh thanks but who are you?" Luna said feeling a bit uneasy about him.

"Oh where are my manners. I am a talent scout who is working for a company in Esthar" He said. "I can make you a star there."

"Thank you but I think I manage." Luna said. "We have to leave now."

"Here take my card at least if you change your mind." He said.

She took the card and then they hurried away from there.

"There you had your chance Luna." Kim said. "Why not take the opportunity if you want to try another life?"

"I don't know. He just gave me a bad feeling." Luna said.

"Well better to be on our watch then." Kieth said.

They hurried to the meeting point where the rest stood and waited for them to come.

"So now are everyone here I see." Squall said. "The plan is that you take your positions as you got before."

"I will support you up there if you should flunk under the pressure of firing your rifle." Irvine said as he looked at Amanda.

"Thanks, but I won't flunk." Amanda said with a cocky smile as she received the rifle and the clip with sedative darts.

"See who just got confident." Tiffany muttered quietly. "Elephant."

"Did you say something chicken leg?" Amanda said as she rose her fist . "Can you come a bit closer so I can hear you and maybe give you a lesson?"

"Bring it on you fat ass." Tiffany said rising her fist to. "I am going to relocate your face so badly your own mother will weep when she sees you."

"Here they go again." Luna sighted as she walked and placed herself between them. "I don't care right now what the hell has happened between you two but please wait with that until after the mission. We don't have time with this stupid kind of bickering right now. There are lives at stake here if you have forgotten."

Both Tiffany and Amanda calmed down but still gave each other glares while Quistis shot a smile towards Squall who just scowled at what she tried to say.

("Yes I know she is a good leader, but I still don't like this.") He thought as he now looked at the cadets again.

"Well then. Now take your positions and hopefully everything will go according to the plan." Quistis said.

"Yes instructor." They saluted and then everyone walked towards their place. Amanda took place on the roof along with Kieth who had the radio and Irvine took another roof while Tiffany and Kim took place on the barely empty street and tried to stick out but at the same time not look to suspicious. Luna followed Quistis and her father.

"Team A do you read?" Luna asked trough the radio after she had put on her headphone.

"Loud and clear central." Kieth answered. "Video link established soon. Team A out"

"Thank you. Team B do you read?" Luna continued.

"Loud and clear central. Video link soon established." Kim answered. "Team B out."

"Thank you." Luna said as the two screens before her started to receive images."Irvine, are you in backup position?"

"Sure thing." The cowboy answered.

Up on the roof Kieth and Amanda sat there watching.

"Kieth, can I ask you something?" Amanda suddenly said seriously.

"Yeah I guess." Kieth said. Looking at her.

"What did you see in Luna that you fell for?" She asked.

"Well, when I saw her the first time I knew it was something special about her and I felt I wanted to know more about her and discovered how wonderful and caring she is towards everyone around her despite how they treated her." Kieth said. "I got pretty angry when I saw how badly treated she got."

"Yeah." Amanda said with a hint of shame in her voice. "I guess you are real close then?"

"I don't know what I would do if I lost her now." He said almost painfully. "I would gladly sacrifice my own life for her...Even if I know that it will most likely be the other side around...that she will take a bullet for me."

"I hear that the bonds between you are real strong then. That is good." Amanda said smiling. "After all hell she have had wish I have been partially responsible for she deserves someone who loves her."

"Does this talk have something to do with your fights with Tiffany to do?" He asked warily.

"I...rather not answer that...But you better not do anything that will hurt her."

"I never would. And Raine told me that on my first day actually." Kieth answered now smiling.

A few blocks away Kaylee who had sneaked out walked around the houses. ("Soon I will be even more lonely because Luna is going to be a SeeD. And then she will travel the world on missions while I remain here.")

("Why couldn't they let me join her group? I have been at the Garden longer than anyone in that group besides Luna and know how to fight.")

Suddenly she heard someone crying and pleading. She ran over there as fast as she could in the direction of the sound.

"No please. I have changed my mind. I just wanna go home." The girl cried as a couple of men tried to get her into a car.

"Oh no. You will be a success in Esthar out on the streets. " One of the men said at the terrified girl.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Let the girl go." Kaylee said angry as she pulled out her gunblade. ("This is my chance to prove myself for them. To show that damn Aki I am not a damn loudmouthed troublemaker. Luna will be proud of me and maybe for once mom and dad will recognize me.")

But she didn't see the third behind her and suddenly she got overpowered.

Kim and Tiffany stood down on the street when they heard a lot of screams and cursing.

"Team B to the central, we hear a lot of commotion. What shall we do?" Kim asked as now Tiffany stood there looking pretty anxious about what orders they might receive.

"Investigate it team B. But be careful. Remember they might be armed. Team A follow them and cover them as good you can. Irvine. You follow them to just to be sure" Luna said. ("Was this the right order to give or should I told them to get in touch with the authorities?")

"Affirmative Central." Kieth replied in the radio.

Everyone moved towards the place the ruckus came from, but they got an unpleasant surprise when they came there.

"Let me go you damn scumbag." Kaylee yelled furious as she tried to yank herself free.

"Let them go." Kim said. "We are SeeD candidates from Balamb Garden and you are surrounded."

"Not a chance." One of the men said pulling up a gun and pointed it at the unknown girl. "I will put a bullet trough her head if you don't give us free way."

"No way. Give up now and we will go easy on you." Tiffany said trying to not sound to scared as she and Kim brought out their weapons.

But suddenly the man shifted his position and fired a bullet that hit Kim straight in shoulder and during that small amount of time Tiffany lost her focus the stranger put his guns towards her forehead.

"And now the roles are shifted little brat." He smiled as he saw how the girl shook of fear. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your brain out to."

Luna saw the situation on the screens and immediately recognized her friends who where held captive. ("Oh no. Kaylee, Tiffany, Kim. I knew this was a bad idea from the start.")

"Team A, how is your status? Can you get a clean shot?" Luna asked distressed.

"Negative. If we shot one the other two will execute Kaylee." Kieth answered.

"Dammit." Luna whispered. ("I am sorry dad, but they are my responsibility.")

She yanked off her headphone and ran towards the exit from the room they used as a commando central. She could hear her father yell after her, but right now she didn't care. She ran out from the building and sat course towards the others location. ("I will not let them kill anyone.")

"Do you have a last wish before I paint the street with your brain?" The man asked as he started to pull the trigger slowly while all Tiffany could get out was quiet sobs as she shook ready to meet her maker. Tears streamed from her eyes as she was to terrified to say anything.

"Don't...hurt her." Kim screamed painfully.

"Oh is the little child scared? Do you miss your mommy? Don't worry, it won't take long. You are lucky to get the bullet trough your head instead of bleeding to death like your friend there. " He smiled sadistic.

Suddenly a loud click was heard as Tiffany's body stiffened. She could feel something warm trail down her pants legs as she soiled herself.

"Oh, so clumsy of me. It was just one bullet left." The man mocked her as he stepped into the car.. "Well consider this your lucky day."

Luna had the time to see the car leave just as she reached them. On the ground she found Tiffany loudly sobbing.

"Shh I am here now. I am here now." Luna said as she cradled the crying girl.

"That bastard...I am going to kick him in the groin when...I see him." Kim hissed as she had crouched up against the wall holding her wound.

"Did the bullet went trough or is it still inside you?" Luna asked.

"I...I think it went trough." Kim hissed in pain.

"It is all my fault. I shouldn't put you in this situation." Luna said as she laid one hand on the wound as a few tears trailed down her cheek and concentrated on the wound melding with her and shared the pain for the short moment it took to heal the injury. "All this happened just because I made a bad decision."

Just then Squall and the others managed to catch up together with the rest of the involved.

"Where is Kaylee?" Quistis asked worried.

"I...was to slow." Luna answered. "If I just had been faster or made another judgment of the situation I might had saved her."

"Don't blame yourself." Kim said relived as the pain eased. "You couldn't have known."

"My little girl, my little girl." Quistis cried in her husband's arms.

The whole gang walked under complete silence back to the Garden. Tiffany got supported by the newly healed Kim and a somber Amanda. Kieth supported a tearful Luna and Seifer fought to be strong enough to support his wife.

I know this ended quite dark, but now the real deal starts. And I think you will like the way Kaylee is going to behave or rather disbehave.


	4. Aftermath Of A Failed Mission

Here is the next chapter. I know I forgot one thing in the description about Luna's current appearance that will get revealed here.

Chapter 4: The Aftermaths Of A Failed Mission

(Thursday August 26th)

Around nine next morning, Kieth knocked on Luna's door with a tray with breakfast. He began to getting worried when no one opened.

"Luna? Are you in there?" He asked but no one answered.

He checked and noticed that the door was open and stepped in. Just then Luna walked out from the bathroom in just a bathrobe drying her hair.

"Oh sorry. I shouldn't have walked straight in like I did." Kieth said as he blushed and hurried to look down on the tray.

"It is okay, you can look at me." Luna said with a light chuckle. "It is not like I am completely naked."

"How have you slept tonight? With everything that happened yesterday I mean." He said as he put the tray down on the table

"Frankly I have barely slept anything at all." She said as her head sank as she struggled not to shed tears. "I have been pondering over what went wrong. Where did I make the first mistake?"

Kieth felt her pain and just wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault. But he knew that it wouldn't help anything so instead he embraced her a ("I just wished I could take all your pain away.")

She answered his hug by hugging him tightly back. "Thanks to that I screwed up now one of my best friends is missing and two other friends almost got killed."

"YOU SOON OF A BITCH." Raine yelled as she walked into her father's office and slapped him hard across his face. "What the hell were you thinking? You know how sensitive Luna is and you know she hasn't recovered yet from everything she have been trough...and still you place her into a situation where she almost got herself killed. Had she just been ten damn minutes faster it could have been her who had gotten shot instead of Kim. And now she is down because she couldn't stop this from happening."

"Did you even think for a moment I had counted on this to happen?" Squall said now locking glares with his oldest daughter. "We didn't even counted on a hostage situation or even a open confrontation."

"But now it did happen." Raine yelled, but then broke down in tears. "I...I just don't know what I would have done if Luna had been kidnapped or hurt."

"I know. I have had the same thoughts to." Squall said as he softened her. "Hopefully she will take the opportunity to try another life instead."

"What? I don't understand." Raine said confused.

"Luna have thought about to leave Garden, at least temporary to think about if she really want to be a SeeD. She want to try other kinds of life to."

"But...that would be fantastic." Raine said surprised.

"Yes. I want her so far away from fighting and bloodshed as possible. To be really honest I wished that you and Julia could choose another road to, but I know that you feel comfortable with this kind of life."

"Yeah, but I am glad to hear that Luna might choose another way at least. I must meet up with the others for breakfast" Raine said as she walked towards the door butt stopped before she walked out. "And dad. Sorry that I hit you."

"It is okay. In a way maybe I deserved that." Squall said. "I am going to have a meeting according to this situation we have now soon and must prepare for it."

Julia sank down in the jacuzzi with Jane as she felt her body relax. "Just what I needed."

"I imagine with everything that happened yesterday." Jane said moving closer.

"Turn around and I will help you relax more."

Julia leaned against Jane who started to give her a massage. "Now tell me what it is on your mind."

"I don't know where to start." She said. "Oh this feels so good. You have magical hands."

"Start from where your biggest concern lies. How is Luna?" Jane said continuing massaging her shoulders.

"She looked quite broken when she came back. And just as expected she takes on all the responsibility that the mission went totally wrong." Julia sighed. "She pushes herself to hard. She is just fourteen, but still tries to carry the whole world on her shoulders."

"You are afraid she will break under the pressure." Jane said soothing.

"Yeah. She must learn that when things go bad it is not her fault." Julia said. "Even if she had the highest command, the others had responsibility in what happened to like Tiffany and Amanda should have been ready for them to start shooting at them... I am soon going to scream straight out because I get so damn frustrated with her always trying to take care of everyone else but herself."

"Then do it." Jane said.

"Do what?" Julia wondered confused.

"Scream...As high as you can." Jane said calm. "You will see your tensions will ease after that."

"I don't know" Julia said hesitating. "It is a bit embarrassing."

"It is okay. There are no others beside me here." Jane encouraged. "Let yourself to be a bit crazy for once."

"Okay then, if you say so." Julia said as she took a deep breath. "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Geez, that what I call frustrations." Jane said covering her ears but then smiled.. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. That felt really good." Julia said a bit embarrassed.

"Told ya. What do you say that we watch a movie this evening? I have some lessons this afternoon but then I am free." Jane said cheery.

"Why not? It would be nice to just relax." Julia said now more at peace.

In Luna's room they finally released each other from the embrace.

"Oh shit. We must meet up with the other in the team in one and a half hour to go trough the report and I haven't even dressed myself yet." Luna exclaimed when she saw the clock as she opened her dresser and pulled out some clothes and began to open her bathrobe but then remembered that Kieth was there. "Uh Kieth, can I ask you for a favor?"

"I will do anything for you Luna." Kieth said caring

"I am not wearing anything under the bathrobe except panties...so is it okay if you look away now while I dress myself." Luna said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh sorry...I didn't mean to peek. Oh Hyne I am so sorry." Kieth said distressed as he turned around redder than a tomato.

Luna couldn't help but give a shy smile as she took of her bathrobe and started to dress herself. ("Aw he looked so cute when he got embarrassed like that. And he cares so much about me. He is my light.")

"Now you can look at me again." Luna said a few minutes later as she now stood in a black T-shirt and her regular black jeans and her boots and of course her hair in a ponytail and black cap.

"Now before we meet up with them we should eat the breakfast." Kieth said

"Yeah...I am pretty nervous to meet especially Tiffany." Luna said.

"You will see everything will be okay." Kieth said as he stroke away a string of hair revealing the scar wish looked almost like her father's. "Now let's try to eat a little."

A little while later they met up with Tiffany, Amanda and Kim awaiting to be called into the meeting room. Luna could feel how they looked at her except for Tiffany who still was a bit shaken.

"Everyone...before we go in there there to go trough our report there is a thing I want to say to each one of you. Especially you Tiffany and Kim." Luna said taking a deep breath. "I am sorry."

Now even Tiffany looked up at her with concerned eyes. "Sorry for what?"

"I am sorry that I made some really bad decisions. I am sorry that thanks to me you two almost got killed." Luna said trying to hide all the emotions storming inside her. "I... let you all down."

Just then the doors to the meeting room opened and instructor Aki came and every one straightened up and saluted.

"You can come in now." He said in a stern monotone voice. "The board is awaiting you."

The five cadets walked in and saluted before the board before they seated.

"Because of the events that occurred yesterday we are going to listen to all of you to see what went wrong." Squall said. "This is not a trial to try to pin the blame on someone but a chance for you to get to talk about what happened and a chance for us to give you that support you need to handle it and for us to keep these incidents from happening again. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Then we will start the questioning. We start with the team leader." Squall said businesslike, but those who looked at him could see how much it pained him to have to interrogate his own daughter. "What did happen from your point of view?"

"Everything went according to the plans until we got into an open confrontation and there on I take the whole responsibility sir." She said as she stood there fighting once again to uphold a strong facade, even if her feelings just wanted to scream out all it could. "Two of our team mates got cornered thanks to my poor judgment the snipers couldn't get a clean shot and the mission failed miserably and two cadets almost got killed. Also we failed in both taking a prisoner to interrogate...and...and"

She could see how Quistis to fought against the tears as she looked at her with the support from Seifer..

"Everything is that brat's fault." Aki suddenly said. "We should never had allowed her back into the Garden in the first place. So why even have this hearing? Just let us count her as a casualty and move on instead of pressing these kids."

"IT IS MY DAUGHTER YOU ARE TALKIG ABOUT." Seifer yelled straight out as he flew up and pressed a terrified Aki against the wall with his fist knitted ready to punch him.

Everyone looked at him shocked, and barely dared to breath. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't hit him." Luna said softly as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Enough people have been hurt already thanks to me screwing everything up."

Seifer looked at her as his fist started to tremble. He saw how close to tears she was but still fought to keep her emotions inside as she stood looking at him pleading.

"I ask both you and instructor Trepe Almasy and for forgiveness for my incompetence. If...if I had been a better leader maybe...we could have saved her."

Suddenly with a scream he sent his fist straight trough the air and hitting the wall, just missing Aki's head by a few inches.

"You were lucky this time. But you better leave here for the rest of the meeting." Seifer hissed venomously. "And you owe this young lady big. I would have beaten the very crap out of you if it hadn't been for her."

"Luna...None of these things are your fault. Kaylee shouldn't been there from the beginning." Quistis succeeded to say with shaky voice as she in turn walked to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Because of the hostage situation the whole plan fell."

"But as a leader I should have counted on that." Luna said now unable to hold it anymore and the tears started to emerge in her eyes.

"I think we better take a break in the hearings so everyone will have a chance to calm down." Squall said to a bit shaken, both from the tantrum Seifer caused and his daughter's pleads.

Everyone left the meeting room.

"Luna. I think we need to talk." Squall said as they came outside. "Both as a commander and your father. So can you Kieth excuse us?"

"Yes sir." He said as he left them alone

"I understand that you are disappointed in me." Luna said as now tears made their ways down her cheeks. "I both failed as a leader and then started to cry inside there. You must be very ashamed of having a weak daughter as me."

"You can never disappoint me. Instead I am worried about you." He said softly. "You press yourself to hard and trying to solve everything yourself instead of asking for help.."

"But I was in charge and thus responsible for my team." Luna said.

"Yes you was, but at the same time they had responsibilities to, even if they were under your leadership. You even placed the snipers so they would cover them as good as possible." Squall said as he lay his hand on her shoulders. "Always remember that even if you are in charge, you are not alone. Don't try to carry everything on your own or you will get crushed. Believe me. I almost did that before and your mother had to work hard to make me accept the others help. Remember that I will always be proud of you."

"Oh dad." Luna exclaimed in tears as she hugged her father hard and he hugged her back.

Kaylee woke up confused of where she was. When she began to come to her senses she noticed that she was in a cell. Then everything started to come back to her. How she had gotten surprised and overpowered., how someone then put a cloth with something on over her face and then everything went black.

("Those damn bastards drugged me. At least that girl succeeded in fleeing ") She thought furious. She flew up from the floor where she lie and started to bang and kick on the door. "HEY; LET ME THE HELL OUT FROM HERE. YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU SCUMBAGS."

"Hey quiet down a bit. People are trying to sleep here. There is no use to scream or else we wouldn't been here any of us...well except for maybe Gabrielle." She heard a voice behind her and she noticed seven other girls in there.

"Who are you and why are you here? And why wouldn't she try to get out of here?" Kaylee asked now even more confused.

"I am Carrie and I am the one in charge in here so you better keep a low profile because you are the youngest and also lowest in rank here." She said as she waved towards the other girls, each with almost a soulless expression on their faces. "We were kidnapped just like you and are used as slaves out on the streets in Esthar."

"But...but that is fucking illegal in Esthar." Kaylee exclaimed. "I will kick their teeth out and then gut them right after I..."

"Don't even bother. They recaptured Gabrielle, killed her parents and then burned down the house with her little sister still in it when she had escaped. What do you think a little shit like you can do? They didn't even care that Stella was pregnant when they kidnapped her "

"I have a friend who won't leave me here. She will come for me and when she do that they will be very sorry." Kaylee said locking glares with the older girl.

"And how will she find you? Not even we know where we are. And even if she found us it would already be to late." Carrie said. "So you better start to cool of or else you will regret it."

"And who made you boss?" Kaylee snapped at her red of anger.

"I did. I have been here longest of everyone and know exactly what life that awaits you. The faster you accept it the less painful will it be when it is your turn."

"Still I don't care about your fucking authority. I am sick of being bossed around by bullies." Kaylee said now red of anger.

"Know your place little shit." Carrie now snapped back and slapped her.

Kaylee now clearly lost her temper and sent her fist straight into her face. "NEVER."

"Do that again and you will regret that. Believe me, you will regret it." Carrie hissed as she rubbed her cheek.

Just then some men came walking, pushing three other girls in front of them. Each of the girls looked quite broken and one had dark rings around her eyes almost like she was a ghoul.

"Here they comes. Take care of them." Carrie ordered as the girls got tossed in and everyone except for Gabrielle who just sat there catatonic took care of them and helped them lay down on their respective beds where they crouched into fetus position heavily sobbing.

"One day I will kill him." The girl who looked sick hissed as she got help laying down coughing hard. "Even if I do it with my last breath I will kill him."

"What is it with her?"

"Alana inhaled radioactive dust when she tried to escape once and it is slowly killing her from the inside by destroying her lungs." Carrie explained. "If it hadn't been for the pain, she is the lucky one of us. She at least has a way out of this misery that we others don't."

Back at the Garden the hearings had continue and Tiffany's had just given her version.

"We will now have to go trough everything we have gotten to know and will analyze the information. We will soon tell you our decision about what kind of measures that will be taken." Squall said.

The cadets stepped out from the office under complete silence.

"So...What do you think?" Kim said worried. "Do you think we will get expelled or even get court martial?"

"Everything would have gone just fine is someone had made her part of the job and taken that damn shot." Tiffany said glaring at Amanda.

"Well at least I didn't choke like someone else did." Amanda snapped back. "pee pants and chicken leg."

"Chicken leg hey? These chicken legs is going to kick your fat ass." Tiffany yelled as she rose up.

"Bring it on then. I just love fried chicken for lunch." Amanda said as she to rose up.

"Please not again." They heard Luna said as she leaned her head against her hands in a defeated gesture. "We don't have time to argue right now."

Instantly they stopped bickering and looked at her concerned.

"Inside there they are discussing our future." She said with faltering voice. "We failed with our mission...and all because I failed as a leader...And on top Quistis and Seifer's daughter is missing...My...friend. I have just lost...another of my best friends."

"Luna. We will somehow get her back." Kieth said comforting as he took the seat beside her while taking one of her hand in his. "And you isn't to blame for it. We all had responsibilities."

"Yeah, you told us to be careful and ready for armed conflict but we took it to lightly." Kim said. "We got overconfident."

"The thing is...with her and May I never had to hide the fact of what I am. They were the only ones who still liked me after knowing about it." She said.

"How did they get to know it?" Kim asked soft.

"I guess you all have heard about when my father saved some young cadets from a T-rexaur with a grenade right inside the training center?." Luna asked as everyone nodded. "It was me who killed it. My father and the others made the story different to protect me. It was also the same time I discovered what I am. You can guess what a shock for a seven year old girl to get to know that she isn't like the others and on top of that by turning a T-rexaur outside in."

Now a deafening silence fell over them all .

Inside the office the board discussed what the right thing was to do.

"Squall, the kiddos did their best so I hope you don't go to hard on them." Irvine said.

"Yeah, please don't expel them Squally. Pretty pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase" Selphie chirped.

"If you do that against your daughter I am going hit you even harder than I was going to beat Aki." Seifer said menacingly "And I have all rights in the world to say this because I know what it means to hurt a daughter."

"I am not going to punish any of them." Squall said calm, even if they saw how he kept his feelings inside. "We made this mission plans without enough information so actually it is our fault that it went out of hand."

"How are we going to do with their SeeD titles then?" Zell wondered.

"I think we should wait with that decision and instead concentrate on helping them to get over what has happened." Quistis said. "Tiffany is quite shaken after almost getting executed and, well you all heard Luna. They need time to go trough all of this."

"Then it is settled." Squall said. "Let's go out and tell them our decision."

The doors to the office opened and the cadets stood up in respect for their superiors and the tension hung in the air. Everyone stood and awaited what would be said about their destinies and Luna fought to keep a straight face as she saw her father walk towards them followed by Xu, Quistis and Seifer.

"Because of the fact that neither you or we had enough information to carry out the mission successfully no disciplinary measures will be taken. We have made the judgment that it is we who made the biggest mistake. You got sent into situations you weren't prepared for due to lack of correct information wish put you into far greater danger and almost cost two of you your lives." Squall said.

" When we made these plans we never even counted on an open confrontation like this. That is why we in the board relieve you all from all of the responsibility that the mission went wrong...We are sorry for putting you trough all this and ask for your forgiveness."

With that everyone felt how a big rock got lifted from their shoulders. Luna felt how her legs failed her and then everything went black.

"Luna!" Kieth yelled as he barely had time to catch her before she hit the floor. "Call a medic. "

Down in the main hall Raine walked along with Tessa and Chris towards the cafeteria to meet up with her sister and Jane when she saw a couple of medical cadets along with Dr Kadowaki move towards the elevator dragging a stretcher with them.

"What has happened now? Has someone gotten hurt? Please don't say dad has gotten a heart attack or a stroke." Raine said as she continued walking to get some lunch.

"Well it would surprise me if he had. He usually look to be in quite good health for his age." Tessa said.

"Wonder what happened then? Usually they run into the training center to get people who have gotten hurt while training." Chris said.

"Well if it is important we will get to know about it tomorrow then." Raine said.

Inside the cafeteria Julia and Jane had already seated and ate their lunch.

"What movie do you think we should watch?" Jane asked. "I would like a comedy."

"Well, that sounds great. Let's see what options we have." Julia answered and then looked around. "Damn, they must really be grilling those kids."

"Yeah, hope they don't go to hard on them." Jane said.

"Hi guys. Mind if we join you?" Raine asked as she, Tessa and Chris came.

"No it is okay." Julia said "Have you heard something from little sis?"

"Well no, but I saw some medics and the doctor enter the elevator." Raine answered. "Wonder who Seifer beat up now?. Aki looked quite pale by the way when we saw him earlier."

Then they saw some somber figures walking in.

"Isn't that Luna's squad?" Jane asked. "But she and Kieth is missing."

"Now I am really worried about dad." Raine said.

"Well we go and check that after we have finished eating." Julia said.

When they almost had finished eating they walked towards the exit where they much to the twins relief met their father.

"Dad, we were worried something had happened." Raine said. "We saw how the medics entered the elevator."

"And then we saw Luna's squad without her or Kieth so we was afraid something happened to you." Julia said.

"You see..." Squall said fighting with the right words. "After we declared that the board was going to take the whole responsibility...Luna..."

"What?" Julia and Raine yelled out at the same time.

"What happened?" Julia continued worried. "Did she break down? Did she hurt herself?".

"Better nothing bad have happened." Raine said as her eyes turned dark.

"She fainted. She has been under real pressure for some time." Squall said. "She have taken all the responsibility on her own and when we told them that it wasn't their fault, it became to much for her."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Raine yelled raging angry as she walked back and fort resisting the urge to hit someone while waving her free hand, pointing her finger towards her father. "I told you. See I told you that she wasn't ready, but did someone listen? For Hyne's sake she almost committed suicide just two weeks a ago."

"Calm down. All she need is rest." Squall said calming. "She is going to be put off duty for at least a week to cope with everything."

"Where is she now?" Julia asked calm. "How bad is she?"

"She is in the infirmary and she is still unconscious but nothing serious." Squall said. "Kieth is sitting with her right now and Dr Kadowaki says she will be able to leave as fast she awake and rested up a bit...Hopefully she don't still blame herself for everything that has happened."

"And that she don't try to take on the world's all problem herself." Julia added seriously.

Inside the infirmary Kieth sat in a chair looking at the girl whom his heart belonged to. His stomach rumbled a little but he didn't feel especially hungry because all the worry he felt for her. To his delight he heard a slight moan from her finally.

"Where...am I? What happened?" She said rubbing her forehead as she slowly sat up.

"You are inside the infirmary. After the meeting you fainted." Kieth said gently as he felt relief come over him.

"The meeting...Dad took the blame to save us...to save me. He shouldn't have done that." She said as the thoughts spun inside her head and then the tears emerged in her eyes and then started crying hysterically. "It is all wrong, it is all wrong...I couldn't foresee what could happen. What a worthless leader I am who can't even hold my squad together. I should have taken the blame..not him. Just because I am such crappy leader the whole team is falling apart."

"Luna, you did everything you could do. You even tried to save her." Kieth said caring as he sat down on the bed looking her into her eyes as he stroke her cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

"You don't think so? Why am I feeling so damn guilty then?" She whimpered. "Everything plays over and over inside my head and every time I try to see where everything went wrong."

"Right now you need to rest. You care so muck about people so much it almost consumes you." Kieth said soothing. "Wait here while I get something to eat for you because I guess you start to get a bit hungry and well the hospital food isn't really your favorite."

"Thank you." Luna said thankfully with a tired smile. ("Why are you so fond of a screw up like me? You deserve someone who isn't placing so much emotional weight on you like I do.")

Kieth left the infirmary, but when he came out in the main hall he could hear a lot of screaming and yelling so he decided to check it out.

"ADMIT IT." Amanda yelled pulling Tiffany's blonde hair. "YOU WANT HIM."

"YOU WANT HIM TO." Tiffany screamed pulling Amanda's caramel hair back.

The fight between them got so out of hand that they fell to the floor wrestling and pulled each others hair screaming like two wildcats. Amanda succeeded with giving Tiffany a punch in the face and Tiffany answered with biting Amanda in the arm so she screamed out in pain. The crowd cheered them on enjoying the fight between them.

"ENOUGH." Suddenly someone screamed over the noise and there stood Kieth panting heavily shaking of adrenaline walking forward until he faced the two combatants. "What the hell is this damn fight about? You two who were so good friends but now barely stand each other. I want to know why and I want to know now."

"That fat bitch accusing me of trying to seduce another person's boyfriend wish I am not...And she want him to." Tiffany said furious. "Elephant."

"Hello, everyone see how you try to get his attention except him...At least I don't act that desperate." Amanda snapped back. "Chicken leg and birdbrain."

"Stop it both of you." Kieth snapped at them frustrated. "Both of you is acting like two spoiled three year old brats. Do you even understand how this affect your surroundings?"

Both of then looked confused on Kieth who tried to keep himself calm.

"Inside there lies the sweetest girl in the whole world blaming herself for the failed mission and she feels she has failed as a leader just because you two can't cooperate without bickering." He said pointing towards the infirmary. "Even if you two no longer tease her and pull cruel jokes you are still hurting her because she is trying to keep the team together and all you do is fighting each other."

Both of them looked sown in the floor clearly ashamed.

"I just say grow up for once. I can see why that boy whoever he is doesn't recognize any of you." Kieth said before continuing his walk towards the cafeteria.

He ordered her favorite dish pasta carbonara and the same for him and then took the tray with him back towards the infirmary.

"Now I am back Angeleye." Kieth said as he walked in and placed the tray so she could eat.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him as she began to eat but then looked at him concerned. "Did something happen on your way to the cafeteria?"

"Well nothing really. Just let us carry the world for at least some minutes while you rest." He said with a soft smile. "You deserves it more than anyone."

"For once I have to agree. I just feel so tired...not just physically but also mentally." Luna said with a tired frown and suddenly tears emerged in her eyes as her voice cracked. "I try to do as good as I can with holding the team together and to find my place in the whole picture...but it all backfires and everything is falling apart right in front of me...Why?"

"Don't think about that now." Kieth said caring. "You shall see that everything will look a little brighter after you regained your strength. When do they say can you leave here?"

"As fast I feel strong enough." Luna answered. "I thought about leaving as fast as I have ate. I rest better inside my dorm than here."

After they had ate Kieth helped her up because she still was a bit shaky on her knees. When they came out from the infirmary they met two somber figures.

"Is there a problem?" Luna asked confused as she saw Tiffany and Amanda standing there.

"We...didn't know how our fights hurt you." Amanda said. "And you told us to be careful but we got overconfident. We could have taken care of them if we had been more careful."

"You struggled so hard to keep the group together and we just kept up with our fights." Tiffany said. "It was only first when Kieth told us of that we realized how childish have acted...and how wrong we have been."

"We are so sorry "Both Tiffany and Amanda said walking towards her and hugged her and with that all emotions she had stored under the hearing and all thoughts burst out and her legs couldn't carry her anymore as tears now came and both her friends had to support her not to slump down on the floor. Kieth looked at the scene with a satisfied smile that he had succeeded to ease her burden a little at least.

"Food time ladies so line up. It is time to feed the cattle." A voice was heard and three guards came carrying a large bucket. Kaylee noticed how all the girls except Alana who was to sick and Gabrielle who just sat there staring into the wall lined up with their small bowls, everyone with broken expressions on their faces. Kaylee felt how her stomach growled took the bowl assigned to her and took place furthest back in the line.

"Thank you sir." She could hear every girl say as they got their bowls back not daring to look up at the men who served the food.

In the end it was her turn and she gave her bowl to the man who filled it with something that looked almost like mud.

"What the hell? Do you call this food?" Kaylee exclaimed angrily as she looked at the slob in her bowl and then furious at the man. "I have seen even more appetizing in the back of a bitebug. Do you really mean that we shall eat this shit?"

"Well you don't have to eat it if you don't want but that is all you get." The man leered mockingly at her as he touched her face and then started to trail his hand down her body towards her small cleavage. "But who knows? Maybe if you offered something in exchange I could smuggle some nicer goods to you."

"No fucking way creep." Kaylee said pushing away his hand. "Hold your dirty fingers of me if you want to keep them."

"Oh a feisty one." The man laughed along with the other two and then slapped her with the back of his hand so hard she fell to the floor dropping her bowl upside down, pouring out all the food before they left.

"I warned you that if you don't start to act more careful and accept your destiny you will regret it." Carrie said helping her up.

"What a scumbag. He will be sorry for messing with me." Kaylee said still red of anger as she wiped away some blood from the side of her mouth with her sleeve.

"When will you learn?" Carrie sighed hopelessly. "Well I guess you won't answer to orders so I am going to ask you if you could see to Gabrielle so she eat something at least while I help Alana. Then you and I can split my food because your is all over the floor."

"Well sure." Kaylee said taking the bowl and walked and sat down by Gabrielle and then took the spoon and tried to get some food into her mouth. She looked down on the photo that Gabrielle was holding.

"Is it your family?" She asked without getting so much of a reaction from her.

"Don't bother. She doesn't answer any of us." Carrie said as she helped Alana to sit up and helped her with the spoon. "You could say that she died along with her family. It is just her body that doesn't understand it yet."

"How sad." Kaylee said as she continued to feed the girl.

"How is it about your parents?" Carrie asked her. "I guess they are worried sick about you."

"We don't cope to well. They are to busy with their work to have time to even show up on my birthday." Kaylee said as it stung a little. "I bet they barely notice that I am gone."

"I see...so that is why you are so hard on the surface." Carrie said.

"The only one that really understand me is my best and only friend." She said.

"That friend you have. She must be very special I guess."

"Yeah, she is. She is the only one who doesn't hold my father's sins against me." Kaylee answered.

"By the way, I never catch your name." Carrie said.

"Kaylee, Kaylee Almasy." She answered.

"Your name sounds familiar somehow. Are you somehow related to that Seifer who according to the history books controlled Galbadia during the second sorceress war?" Carrie asked uneasy.

"That is my old man and Quistis Trepe is my mom. And no I am nothing like them and never will be." Kaylee said a bit stern but then a tear trailed down her cheek. "Last time I saw them I told them I hated them...but now I somehow miss them a little."

"I understand how you feel. I am a runaway kid who ran away from my home in Dollet to follow my dream and become a star in Deling City." Carrie said. "My parents thought that I was to young to be a star, but I just wanted it so badly. I guessed I should have waited at least until I got eighteen. After all it was just two years away. I was a fool."

"I guess your parents miss you." Kaylee answered. "I bet dad most likely would kill me for messing up that mission."

"What mission?"

"That doesn't matter now...not as long we are in here." Kaylee said.

Back at the Garden it was past dinner and Julia and Jane sat tightly together in the twins dorm and watched the movie and laughed at the sketches. Suddenly they looked each other in the eyes deeply and gave each other a kiss.

"You are my rock." Julia said smiling. "I don't know what I would do if I hadn't had you during these last rough times."

"Well I think you should have gone cuckoo and then climbed up on the roof of the commander's bridge and danced naked. Jane said teasingly.

"Well that is just something you could expect from you." Julia joked back. "You if anyone is just enough impulsive for that."

"Well I think it is starting to rub of on you to. I got you to scream at least and that outside bed for once." Jane said with a dirty smile but then softened. "I love you to with all my heart."

"I know. I love you to." Julia said looking back but then got a mischievous expression and started to tickle Jane who tickled back.

Raine had been on her way into the dorm but at the door she heard some loud laughter and screams and decided to leave them alone. She sat course towards the garage. ("I am glad that Julia is happy with Jane and Luna with Kieth.")

But also she had to admit she was a little jealous to, that she somehow was the only one without a special one. ("But I am not going to risking to get hurt again, and not by a jackass who doesn't accept my whole family.")

Luna and Kieth stood watching the stars in the secret area.

"How did you really manage to get those two to get along again?" Luna asked curious looking him in his eyes smiling.

"I told them that they behaved like two spoiled brats and how their fight was breaking the team apart." Kieth said smiling back. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight."

"Yeah I know. Especially with the beautiful moon." Luna said. "Kieth, to be honest...how can I ever repay you for everything you do?"

"The only thing maybe I can get to think of is that you start to try to share your burdens with me and also some of them with the rest." Kieth said. "I know that you don't want to be a burden, but please at least let me help you to carry it."

"I understand. One of the reasons actually why I always try to do it is because under these last two years I was pretty much alone and now I am trying to find where I belong again...and I am really trying to trust the others again..." Luna said a bit somber. "But still all scars inside me haven't yet healed."

"I understand. But at least promise me that you try to trust me because I never want to see you that broken again." Kieth said with a soft smile staring into those ice blue eyes she had. "You are the world to me and I want you to be happy."

"I shall try." She said looking back into his serene green eyes with a smile before they met in a kiss. They stayed there for the whole night.

I hope you enjoy the story. There is more craziness to come and I would really appreciate some reviews.


	5. Shall I Love Or Hate Him?

Hi! I will try to get Dr. Odine's accent right but I can't guarantee I succeed. Then I am going to put in another character that might be a bit annoying at first, but then I know you will love the situations he gets into.

Chapter 5: Shall I Love Or Hate Him?

(Friday August 27th)

Next morning Julia and Jane woke up and quietly dressed themselves not to awake Raine.

"Do you think she heard us?" Julia whispered low. "She did come in quite late tonight so hopefully she is still sleeping."

"I don't think so. It would be a shame if she did catch us again." Jane whispered back smiling a bit dirty.

They moved quietly towards the door

"Slept good?" They heard someone say and saw Raine standing in the doorway to her part of the dorm smiling.

"Geez Raine, I-I thought you was still sleeping." Julia sputtered nervously. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Who can sleep with you two as neighbors?" Raine said mischievously smiling at her sister and her girlfriend. "To be a calm person like you no one could expect you to be such a screamer in bed. I don't think I ever heard you been that loud."

"If you thought that was loud tonight you should have heard yesterday in the jacuzzi. There she screamed." Jane countered.

"JANE!" Julia Yelled desperate as Raine just stood there with her eyes big as dinner plates.

"Don't be so shy Julia." Jane said with a big smile. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Jane stop it. Please don't give her any ideas." Julia said as she now was even redder than a newly cooked lobster. "We didn't do anything inside there other than talk I swear."

"And you want me to believe that?" Raine said a bit dirty. "Anyhow, do you think we should take a quick run in the training center before breakfast?"

"Well that sounds like a good idea." Julia said relieved for the change of subject. "But you must take care inside there because it is still two more days before we can remove those stitches and after that you still have to be careful for at least six more weeks."

Inside the training center they fought against the grats and when they reached the secret area they decided to take a break and walked in. But inside there they found a sight that really shocked them. Kieth sat there sleeping on the floor against the wall and in his arms they found Luna even her asleep.

"What the?" Raine said looking with big eyes again.

"Aw so cute they look." Julia said smiling big.

"It is almost a shame to wake them up, but I think they want to eat breakfast to." Jane said.

"You lovebirds, time to wake up." Julia said gently shaking Luna's shoulder.

"What?" Luna said newly awake with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but then saw her sisters and her cheeks turned red.

"Eh Hi." She said a bit embarrassed. "Is it already morning?"

"Yeah it is." Julia said smiling. "And I see that you have slept well at least."

Just then Kieth woke up and saw that they weren't alone.

"You too had a nice sleep I see." Jane said looking at him.

"Eh, well kinda...but we didn't do anything bad I swear." Kieth said a bit distressed.

"It is okay. We believe you." Raine said and then looked dirty at Julia and Jane. "At least I think you was calmer than your sister and her fiance at least."

"Stop it." Julia yelled as she smacked Raine back in her head and Raine answered by sticking out her tongue at her and then grinned

"Yeah whatever." Julia scowled before turning towards Luna. "We thought that you maybe wanted to join us for breakfast."

"Yeah why not." Luna answered relived as they seemed to be of the hook.

They walked into the cafeteria and after they had ordered their breakfast they met up with Tessa and Chris.

"So does anyone know anything about where we are going?" Tessa asked. "Why are we out at the sea again? We have traveled the whole night."

"We are going to Esthar and is also going to get some help from Esthar Garden." Luna said. "We think that those kidnappers has something with Esthar to do because the same guy who almost killed Tiffany and Kim tried to talk me into joining him in Esthar to be a star. I think we are soon at that transit station made for the Garden."

"So then you will see old friends and your family maybe?" Jane asked looking at Kieth.

"Wouldn't surprise me if my older brother is going to help us. He act as a kind of diplomat between Esthar Garden and Trabia Garden."

"Yeah I know him. A bit of a womanizer, but good in battles" Jane said.

Kaylee woke up and felt her stomach growl.

"Do they give us breakfast or how often does these scumbags feed us?" She asked Carrie.

"We get breakfast and dinner. And that when they are in a good mood so better be thankful every time we get food." Carrie answered. "At least if you don't want to work a little extra of course, but I recommend that you keep to what you get without that. I have done it once and that is something I still regret because I got crabs from that bastard. It almost drove me crazy and as a virgin I don't think you want that the first time."

"And what makes you think I am a virgin then?" Kaylee asked cocky.

"First of all your age and second...Well they checked you when you was drugged." Carrie said.

"THEY WHAT?" Kaylee yelled as her face got all red. "Ewww, I feel so damn violated and yucky."

And in the next moment she flew up and started to bang on the door yelling and screaming. "COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU. LOOKING INTO A DRUGGED GIRL'S PANTS. DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DAMN SHAME IN YOUR DAMN BODIES? I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES SO DAMN HARD YOU WILL WISH THAT NOT EVEN YOUR DAMN MOTHERS HAD BEEN FUCKING BORN."

"Why did I even open my big mouth?" Carrie said quietly with a scowl before walking towards the raging girl.

"Calm down or else you will get punished." Carrie said.

"Let them come. I am not afraid of them." Kaylee snapped.

"Maybe not, but maybe they punish everyone else to and here we try to watch out for each others because you can't survive on your own." Carrie said. "For example we all share a little piece of our food with Stella because she needs the extra energy due to her condition and we try to take her and Alana's shifts"

"To bad there...are bastards that...have their...favorite girl." Alana said struggling hard. "The bastard that...want me...loves to remind me...that I am slowly dying...from the inside."

"Please don't push yourself. Save your strength" A girl said helping her to lay down again as she coughed hard and then vomited a little blood into a bucket next to her bed.

"So you understand why I am trying to keep you calm." Carrie said turning back towards Kaylee. "As long we have each other we are at least not alone."

"I...think I understand at least." Kaylee said a bit taken aback.

"Good. One thing I have had on my mind though." Carrie said with a small smile. "That friend you have, is she just as hotheaded as you are?"

"Hell no. She is the most calm person you can find on this whole planet" Kaylee almost laughed but then turned a bit more serious. "She is always trying her hardest to help people, even it gets her in trouble."

"Sounds almost like you are each others counterparts then." Carrie said a bit amused.

The Garden had reached the transit station and Luna's team along with her family and then Seifer, Quistis, Chris and Tessa got picked up by a car. Selphie had also succeeded to follow them due to her fascination of Esthar's president and her friends father.

"It is a really appropriate time to visit here." Julia said turning to her sister. Soon it is time for your control to see that the leukemia hasn't come back.

"Please don't remind me. I hate those examinations." Raine frowned.

"Easy Wrench, it is just three more years and then you don't have to do them anymore." Julia tried to calm her sister but then got a crocked little smile. "And you have one of the greatest doctors to you know."

"That damn pervert. Remember how he acts around Luna?." Raine said now beginning to get furious.

"Who is your doctor then?" Kieth asked a bit curious because his girlfriend got mentioned.

"Dr. Odine. If he gets to know that I have gotten Kiltea's powers to he will nag both me and dad about to be able to almost putting me under a microscope." Luna said a bit uneasy. "Due to the reason Raine got cured he will be present during her examination."

"I understand. Have he ever touched you?" He wondered caring.

"Once. It was right after I had discovered my powers and they wanted to see how strong I was so we let him run a few tests on me." Luna answered. "And those tests I never want to go trough again. Those tests really scared the hell out of me."

"What kind of tests?"

"I had wires attached to my skull to measure the brain activity and then I had to be in a room and and I got injected with various things and I started to hallucinate ... In the end the hallucinations became that scary I lost control and blew the whole room to pieces" Luna said as she shrugged at the memory. "When dad heard about it he barged in and just ripped the wires of me and carried me outside. It took the whole day for me to recover from that trauma and I had a pretty good hungover the day after. It was revealed that he rather than to test my powers wanted me as a guinea pig."

"If my father hadn't calmed me down I would have sent Dr. Odine into a high orbit around the moon." They could hear Squall mutter. "He was a real pain in the ass towards Rinoa to and when he started to hurt my daughter he went damn to far."

"Ever since then I have felt a bit uneasy around him so every time we visit grandpa, he sees to that he is busy." Luna continued.

"I understand that. I have heard a bit about his lack of moral and ethic values." Kieth said.

"We are almost there." The driver told them as they drove towards the presidential palace.

"Welcome. Ze president is waiting." Dr. Odine said as he met them up instantly noticing Luna who instinctively took a few steps back looking a bit hesitant. " Ze zorceress is here to I see. What a pleasant surprise. I would like you to help me wiz a study of zorceresses."

"You keep your distance from her." Squall said stern at him. "We still remember what you put her trough seven years ago."

"But it is for ze science." Odine tried.

"You heard him. Let Luna be." Kieth stepped in protecting her. "I will not let anything happen to her. So back of."

"Are you ze knight? How troublesome. But you must understand it is for ze greater good for science." Odine pushed on walking towards Luna who still stood behind Kieth.

"Luna said no and I will see to that she doesn't have to do anything against her will.." Kieth said sternly as he readied himself to draw his katana. "You won't hurt her like you did before."

"Odine, let my grand daughters be." They heard a voice and saw Laguna come followed by Ellone and his two comrades Kiros and Ward.

Odine moved away quickly as the president closed in.

"Hi! Nice to see you all. Sorry that Odine managed to get ahead of us." Laguna said as he came and then turned to his granddaughters. "Hi girls! Has those problems from two weeks ago gotten solved yet?"

"Well pretty much." Luna answered smiling. "I am still trying to get used to not being a target anymore but I have gotten my old friends back at least...and also gotten a knight."

"Good to hear. Those were real good news. Especially for an old man as uncle Laguna" Ellone giggled as she gave Luna a tight hug.

"Hey wait a minute...I am not that old." Laguna protested loudly before turning towards Kieth. "I guess you are her knight then I suppose. You look like a real good boy. Thanks for looking out for my granddaughter."

"Mis..mister president. It is an honor." Kieth sputtered nervously as he bowed and Luna couldn't hold back a giggle at how cute he looked when he tried to make a good impression on her silly grandpa.

"Hey no needs to be that formal. Just call me Laguna." He told the boy laughing. "Titles makes my skin crawl. I guess you take good care of her for me."

"Don't worry, he does." Luna said still trying to hold back a little laugh but then looked at him with affection.

"Glad to hear that everything seems to work out for you." Ellone said before turning towards Julia. "Have you found someone to?"

"Well actually I have." Julia said a bit shy.

"Oh I am glad for you. Who is the one that have finally captured your heart then?" Ellone wondered excited.

"It's me." Jane said cheery and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Julia blushed a bit.

"What a...surprise." Ellone said a bit shocked but still smiling and then turned to Raine. "Have you worked out with your boyfriend yet then?"

"You can say that." Raine said with an almost cruel smile. "I kicked him in the nuts for beating lil sis up."

"Oh I am so sorry."

"Please don't be. He was a cheating jackass anyway." Raine said with a smile, but everyone could see that she held something back.

"Anyway. Let me invite you for lunch later on." Laguna said happily. "Let me show you to your rooms."

A little while later Luna had unpacked and walked out to meet up with Kieth.

"Hi Angeleye, here is someone I would like you to meet." Kieth said. "This is my big brother Kieran. Kieran, this is Luna. The sweetest person in the world."

"Nice to meet you." Kieran said kissing her hand. "Kieth have told plenty about you but all those things he said is pretty plane comparable to meet such a flower in person. If you just had been a little older and not my brother's girlfriend I would made a move myself."

"Eh nice to meet you to." Luna said blushing.

"You have to excuse him. He is a bit of a flirt, but in the training center he is really cool headed." Kieth said. "I have never seen him loose it and I have known him my whole life. He is really good with those two kunai"

"Then he should meet Raine." Luna giggled. "They would make kinda interesting combination."

"And who is she then?" Kieran wondered curious.

"She is one of my big sisters."

"So...big sisters you say?" Kieran said thoughtful.

Just then Julia and Jane came walking.

"Hi Luna, hi Kieth. " Jane yelled. "Long time no see Kieran".

"I guess this is that Julia you talked so much about." He said as he kissed Julia's hand to.. "I see beauty is running in the family."

"Thank you." Julia said also she a bit red.

"I guess Raine is at one of those examinations right now." Luna said.

"Yeah, so she will be in a real bad mood later." Julia said with a scowl. "You know how she is. She is almost driving me crazy over the fact she can't train properly with her arm in that sling."

"Yeah, I know." Luna said with a little laugh. "But I guess she is soon coming unless something has happened."

Just then Raine came muttering.

"That stupid hospital and those stupid doctors and their stupid test. I am just fine and still they take all those tests and making a big fuzz over just a small abnormality...And that pervert trying to get me to try to talk Luna into his damn experiment like she is some kind of lab rat."

"Hi Raine." Julia called at her. "Come here and say hi to Kieth's brother."

"You are twins I guess. Your mother must be a real beauty to get such cute daughters." Kieran said as he took her hand but before he had the chance to kiss it Raine yanked it loose.

"Thanks, but you better keep your hands where I can see them." Raine said with a warning tune in her voice .

"Okay, I will keep that in mind." Kieran said with a bit chocked smile.

"You do better that for your own sake."

"How did the examination go?" Luna asked concerned. "You seem to be a bit more tense than usual."

"They haven't given me the test-results yet, but I already know what they will show so those examinations is just a damn waste of time." Raine said hiding her worries. ("If they knew the truth, they will just be worried about me. And I don't want to put Luna trough all that again.")

"Well just hope your intuition is right then." Julia said.

"I know it. But I think I will go and wash their hands of me now." Raine said walking away towards the presidential palace.

When she was sure no one saw her, she finally let out a couple of tears. ("Please let those tests be fine because I don't want to go trough all that chemo again.)

"Raine, I have been searching for you." Squall said as he met her. "We need to talk."

"About what dad? I promise it wasn't me who beat up whoever got beat up."

"The doctors called and told me about the tests." He told her

"Damn blabbermouths." Raine mumbled as her eyes turned a few shades darker before the fury took over and she slammed her fist into a nearby wall. "Dammit, why can't things go right for once? Finally things started to look brighter for us."

"You shall know that both me and your sisters stands behind you, whatever those tests shows." He told her.

"Thanks dad, but I haven't told them and I don't plan to. Frankly I didn't want you to know about it either." She said dully. "I don't want to become a burden for either them or you."

"But you must understand that even if we all hopes those tests are fine we must consider what we have to do if it has come back to." Squall said. "You are not alone because we are a family, but you have to let us in on this matter...even if it means shoving a weaker side of yourself, just like we have been trying to get your little sister to do."

"But then they will worry and I don't want that." She said "Finally they have someone who cares about them and I don't want to take that happiness about that away now especially when Luna have started to brighten up and leave those hard times I caused behind her...I just don't want her to put herself in that position ever again."

"I know you don't want to. But at the same time you will hurt them more by keeping quiet now because if it is the leukemia that has come back, then they have to know and it will be even greater chock for them then if you have already told them that you are just fine."

"Then it is one more thing. If I tell them...Then it will become so real that I can't close my eyes for it myself...and I want to close my eyes for it because I don't want to start with those medicines again...ever."

"I understands that...but still if it will turn out that way you are going to need the support from your sisters and from me."

"I know...it is just that it is so much that scares me." She said now wiping away a stray tear. "What if the leukemia has come back? What if the chemo doesn't work like last time and I will become terminally ill again?...What if Luna becomes an outcast again just for saving me?"

"You are afraid that you will hurt your sisters so instead you try to fight it all yourself?" He asked her soft.

"Thanks to me Jane and Julia had to wait two damn years before getting each other because Jane didn't want to take away any time for Julia to be with me during my last days...and then I started to act like a total ass against them. I don't want to get between them yet again...And Luna have more than enough with finding her place and gain friends again and then one of her two best friends is missing and the other one dead."

"Just don't hesitate to talk with them if you feel it getting to hard. Your little sister tried to handle everything on her own and that ended in infirmary as you remember." Squall said concerned. "I have some meetings right now, but see you again when we eat lunch."

"Okay dad, I will have that in mind." Raine said. "And dad, thanks for caring."

Kaylee could hear steps in the corridor and saw how everyone became anxious.

"They are here to get the girls who are on sale today so just keep calm." Carrie whispered to Kaylee.

"Time to work ladies so line up when you hear your name.." The one of the men said. "Carrie, today it is your turn to work. Then we want Therese , Gabrielle and Stella."

"Can't you take me instead of Stella? She shall for Hyne's sake soon to give birth." A girl said.

"If they don't work we don't have any use for them other than their organs so move out of our way." The man said with a cruel smile as the others walked in and escorted the girls out.

"What fun is Gabrielle? Isn't it enough you killed her family goddammit?" Kaylee said placing her between the men and the catatonic girl. "If you want her you have to go trough me."

"Kaylee, no don't do that." Carrie called to her with terror in her eyes.

"You never learn do you?" The man said amused looking at her.

"Sorry, but I am a damn slow learner when it comes to people like you." She said as her eyes threw daggers at him.

"You don't seem so tough right now little brat." He said lifting her up in her collar while a man led Gabrielle away.

"GO TO HELL." She yelled as her legs kicked around in the air and finally got a nice kick right on his sweets.

"OUCH." The man growled as he dropped her down on the ground and she landed with a hard thud on her butt. "You will regret that you brat."

And then he started to hit her with a baton and kicked her as she lie there on the ground trying to protect herself with her arms.

"Stop. The boss. want her alive." Two men said holding him back.

When the men had left some of the girls that was left helped her up.

"You must be careful what you do around here or else you get beaten up." One of the girls said starting to wash her wounds.

"I will get him. Mark my damn words I will get him." Kaylee hissed between clenched teeth as tears of anger burned in her eyes..

"Did you just hear what I said?" The girl who earlier had offered herself to take Stella's place.

"Yes I heard, but still I am going to kick him in the butt so damn hard his grandchildren will complain about it." Kaylee said furiously.

"I guess what you said to him is true...you are a slow learner." She sighted as she washed the rag she cleansed the wounds with. "My name is Linda by the way."

"Nice to met you, but may I ask what you do here during the day?"

"We try to keep some spirit up by washing these rags so we can treat wounds and then we talk and sometimes play small guessing games." She answered. "Maybe you would like to help me with washing these rags so they are clean and dry when they come back because sometimes the customers or what we now can call then aren't to gentle and neither are the pimps."

"Why don't you fight back then?" Kaylee asked.

"With what? We don't have any weapons and no training. We would either get killed or punished." Linda said and then looked at her with sadness. "The ruckus you caused isn't going to pass by unpunished...I just hope it doesn't get to hard like they skipping the food for us or worse."

"What is the worst that can happen then?" Kaylee asked a bit worried. ("I don't want to get them into trouble.")

"Ten lashes with a whip and then they skip to give us food for a week for everyone wish would get quite troublesome for Stella and her pregnancy...or in worst case getting killed."

"Oh shit. Can they really do that?" Kaylee exclaimed.

"They have already killed one girl a week ago. You could almost say that you are kind of replacements for her." Linda said now looking down at the floor. "Another girl tried to escape...but when they got her they forced her to choose another girl that they executed her in front of everyone else and it wasn't a nice death she got...I can still hear her screams as they let their dogs kill her slowly after removing some of her organs. "

"Soon it...will be one more dead...because I won't...last to much longer either." Alana said from her place in the bed.

"Those bastards seriously deserves to get their asses kicked and then gutted." Kaylee said furious. "After all it is humans that they treat even worse than garbage."

"Yes, but please try to stay calm. I beg you because it is this way we others have survived so long. Carrie have been here for six whole months and Gabrielle have been here for one month and two weeks soon.."

"I will try for your sake...but if they touch me, I will break every bone their bodies." Kaylee said now a little calmer. "After all I now that we soon enough will get saved either way because my best friend won't leave me here, I just now it."

It was an hour after Luna and the rest had ate lunch and now they gathered for a meeting to go trough new facts.

"Some discoveries are made about one of the missing girls." Squall said before taking a deep breath and looked at Quistis and Seifer who did their best to support each other while he tried to find the right words. "An elderly pair found her remains when they where out walking their dog."

He saw how his daughter raised her hand and could see how her eyes turned blank, but still she fought to keep her feelings in.

"Cadet Leonhart, I see you have a question." He said trying to keep a professional facade, even if he just wanted to run over there and hug her tightly and tell her how everything would be alright.

Luna rose up and took the usual at ease position fighting to not showing how she feared the worse. "How did she die? It is important to know so we can easier see what the kidnappers are able of.."

"As it seems...she got bit to death by animals." Squall said and saw how the face on his daughter turned a few shades paler as she now clearly shaken down struggled to keep herself together.

"What are our plan to find them?" She asked as fast she regained the ability to talk.

"Right now we are trying to find out more about where they might hide. The address on that card is one lead." Squall continued. "I understand that you are worried, but we have called in one local who have attended to Trabia and Esthar Garden to help with the search. Kieran Cornwall, welcome in."

"Hi. Well some of us have already met but for those who haven't I will introduce myself. I am Kieran and I am one of the best scout team members of Trabia Garden and Esthar Garden." Kieran said looking out over the listeners, stopping for a moment on Raine . "I will join you in the pursuit of these people, because I know most places in Esthar as the back of my hand."

When the meeting was over and everyone walked out from the meeting room, Kieran ran up and started to walk side by side with Raine.

"Hi! I know we maybe got a bad start, but I kinda wonder if you maybe want to hang out sometime and get to know each other better." He said a bit stressed.

"You wish you pervert.." Raine snapped at him and walked faster. "I saw how you looked at me. For a while I wondered if your eyes would pop out of your head. Hard to believe that Kieth is your little brother."

"Eh well I am sorry about that." He said as he tried to find the right thing to say as he tried. "But I was wondering what you have done to your arm."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I got injured during the battle against a sorceress about two weeks ago."

"I understand. Those sorceresses are a real pain in the ass." He said but before he knew about it a hand slapped him hard, and when he saw how the girl he tried to befriend stood there glaring furiously at him shaking of all the adrenaline that flowed in her veins.

"Be very careful what you say around me and my sisters about that or else I will make you regret it." Raine hissed at him furious before walking away.

"What...did I do wrong now?" He stood there all confused..

Squall walked into the president's office where his father and stepsister.

"On behalf of Balamb Garden I thank you for your help with trying to find these abductors." He said.

"No sweat son. And don't be so formal." Laguna said with a laugh. "After all it is just me and Ellone here to hear so you call me dad."

"Eh, sorry dad." He said a bit uncomfortable.

"It is okay. We understand if it is hard to balance the role as commander and your relations against your family sometimes when you are in duty." Ellone said walking up to him. "During that meeting I recognized how hard you had to treat Luna as an ordinary cadet...How are you feeling really?"

"I am worried about her. She still has a rough time because she is trying to fit in again now when she finally getting accepted again." He answered with a troubled expression. "But those her powers makes it quite difficult."

"Does she still hates them?" Ellone now wondered mirroring his concern.

"No, she doesn't hate them...It is more that she is afraid of them." He answered as he frowned. "And on top of that Raine might be sick again and if that is the case, Julia and Luna will be ready to sacrifice everything just to get her well again. Thankfully she has Jane to support her, so she can support Raine...But Luna is harder to know how to support because her problem is more complex because she is afraid that she will turn out like Adel and Ultimecia. And if that wasn't enough she presses herself way over her own limits. If she keeps that up, she wont last and the only one who seems to be good at easing it for her is Kieth."

"I understand. I know how it is like to have a power you don't really understand." Ellone said. "Maybe I can talk to her and maybe even help her."

"Thank you sis. That would be kind of you to do that." He said thankfully. "During that time I will talk with the presi...dad about what we need to do to solve all this."

Luna and Kieth stood out on a balcony together.

"What a beautiful view." Luna said as she looked out over Esthar. "I can just imagine how it is to grow up in a city like this."

"Believe me. It isn't that glamorous as it sounds." Kieth said. "Luckily my family have a little farm a little bit outside the city."

"Aw a little farm. That sounds so beautiful." Luna said with a twinkle in her eyes. "You must have had a real nice grow up then."

"My parents have been really good doing that. And even if it is much hard work there, especially around the harvest I wouldn't want it another way.." He said looking at her. "For me it is sometimes hard to imagine that you have been at the Garden your whole life."

"I understand what you mean." She said looking out over the view again turning serious. "To have been trained since five for it, I still don't get any kicks of battles. As I told you before I sometimes just wished I had been born as an ordinary girl with an ordinary everyday life. To have a life you don't have to think about if next move you do will end with someone dying.. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. It is just that I might not have what it takes to be a soldier...that I can't live up to the expectations."

"Well if you want to try the farm life there is a perfect opportunity tomorrow because my parents has invited you and your family for a few days." He said to her. "If you accept the invitation of course."

"Really? Are you kidding me?" Luna exclaimed as her ice blue eyes twinkled again. "Of course I want to come."

"Then it is settled then." He said satisfied.

"Excuse me, but could I talk to Luna alone for a while?" Ellone said as she came. "If it is not to much trouble I mean."

"It is okay,." Luna answered before turning towards Kieth. "Is it okay if you give us a moment?".

"Yeah of course." Kieth said as they shared a kiss before he left.

"You two are very much in love I see." Ellone said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, we are." Luna said blushing and then met her aunt. "He has done so much for me and still don't want anything in return."

"That is because he loves you so deeply, that he want to protect you from anything bad." Ellone said. "Uncle Laguna and Aunt Raine was just like that to."

"Well maybe. But sometimes I feel like I am a burden to him to because I don't know how to repay him." Luna said looking out at the horizon. "I don't know what I would do if I would lose him"

"Yeah, actually there is something I wanted to talk with you about." Ellone said as she took a deep breath. "I talked with your father and he worries about you. He says that you still have some troubles with your powers."

"Yeah...You see I..." Luna tried to explain.

"You are scared that you will loose the control...that you will hurt someone close to you."

"Yeah...and it isn't getting easier with the nightmares I have." Luna said as now as tears emerged in her eyes.

"Do you hurt anyone in those dreams?" Ellone tried.

"I don't really know...but I think that I not just hurting someone but kills her to." Luna succeeded to say. "My gundaggers are covered with blood and a girl lies on the ground in a puddle of blood...I have already killed once wish means I can do it again."

"I heard all of it." Ellone said concerned.

"That was when the dreams started.." Luna said. "And frankly, the only time I feel real safe is when I am with Kieth."

"You have been trough some very traumatic things in a short time." Ellone said. "But if you don't want to loose the control, maybe you should try to learn how to use all of your powers...even the destructive ones. Right now the only powers you know how to control are the defensive ones."

"You really think so?" Luna said looking at her. "I don't know. I was actually thinking more about starting to use odine bangles again."

"Luna, think of your powers like a fire." Ellone said. "If it get out of control it will bring fear and destruction...But if you can control it, then it becomes very beautiful. And then if your dreams means anything, it isn't necessary mean that you are going to kill someone. "

"But all the blood?" Luna now started to whimper.

"Luna, listen to me. I know you and you would never hurt an innocent."

"No I guess." Luna said a bit unsure as she dried her eyes.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Ellone said. "Just try to let people know what bothers you a bit more."

"Yeah, I know. I am trying to let Kieth into my worries a bit more already." Luna said.

"Then I think it will be okay." Ellone said. "See you at the dinner."

"See you to." Luna said

Julia, Jane, Chris and Tessa stood talking inside one of the rooms in the presidential palace.

"What do you think about Kieth's big brother?" Tessa asked. "Isn't he cute?"

"Well he is quite charming." Julia said. "A real gentleman. He would be a perfect fit for Raine...and I think he like her to. If we just could hook them up together."

"Aw Kieran and Raine." Jane jumped in cheery.

("What? Are they out of their minds?") Raine thought as she stood listening by the door. In the end she decided to cut them of before they could cook up a plan.

"Oh common, he is just a damn perverted jackass." Raine said as she emerged from where she stood just a few minutes ago.

"What?" Tessa asked. "Why?"

"Didn't you see how he almost undressed me in his thoughts back there? An then had the guts to ask me out on a date."

"Oh Hyne. Did he survive? Can he move? How badly did you hurt him?" Jane exclaimed.

"Hey, I just slapped him." Raine said with a mocked offense but then grinned. "Hopefully he will think twice before asking me out again."

"Raine, Raine Raine." Julia scowled annoyed. "If you keep this up you will live the rest of your life alone."

("The rest of my life? That might be a damn short time then if the test results will come out bad. But I can't let them know...not yet at least because then they will just worry.") Raine thought as she could feel that last remark sting inside her soul, but kept a good face. "Well if it happens it happens."

"You are hopeless." Her sister said shaking her head. "The dinner is soon ready so we better get going."

Everyone seated inside the dining room and started talking.

"What have you done today?" Tiffany wondered. "Me and Amanda have tried to talk things out and well at least come to some sort of agreement."

"I met Kieth's brother." Luna answered before turning towards her father and sisters. "By the way, Kieth's family have invited us to their farm tomorrow and stay over a few nights."

"I am a bit busy but you girls go." Squall said. "It will take some time to make another plan."

"We just hope we will succeed this time because I am getting worried about my little Kaylee." Quistis said. "I regret I didn't paid her more attention, because then this never had happened."

"It is not just your fault honey." Seifer said as he looked at his teary wife. "If I hadn't been so hard on her and been more of a father...she have suffered badly because of my reputation."

All the girls had been returned back to the cell and the men had come with the bucket with food and the girls lined up with their bowls as the door opened.

"Thanks for someone in here had to play hero, it will just be half the food today." The man who stood with the bucket said leering.

"Hey, that's not fair. The others don't have to suffer just because I gave you a kick on your damn family luck." She said.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" He said. "Maybe if we could make an agreement, but the boss want you virgin to win two other allies over."

"I guess it won't help knocking your thick damn skulls in, so I am going to give you what you want for once...But then you better give us the amount of food we usually get, or else you will get a whole new meaning of what a troublemaker is. " She said and before anyone had time to say anything she brought up her t-shirt and the silence got total as everyone just stared.

"So?...Are we going to get any food or what?" Kaylee snapped as she brought her t-shirt down again.

"Well you are are quite a handful to be that young." The man who was in charge laughed. "Well here you go."

After everyone had gotten their food Carrie took place beside Kaylee. "That was a very brave thing to do."

"I just felt bad that you guys had to suffer just because I gave him a kick he so much deserved." Kaylee said as she continued to eat.

"Yeah, and it makes me happy to see that you finally have started to understand that bad temper and attitude will just get you into trouble." Carrie said.

"Don't count me out yet." Kaylee said. "If they touch me ever again today's ruckus will look quite harmless. Then they will regret the very day they kidnapped me."

"I guess it is just to hope then that they let you be...but please try to keep in the background." Carrie said with a pleading look.

"I shall try, but I give no promises." She answered.

"Well I take what I get." Carrie sighed. "Time for bed."

Kaylee lay down on her bed and suddenly she felt a sting in her heart. ("I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now...Are they even recognizing that I am missing? Maybe they even are happy that I am gone.")

A small tear went down her cheek as the thoughts continued inside her head. ("Why did I think an accident like me could even imagine to be of any good. At least now I am not in the way for anyone.")

With those thoughts she fell asleep.

Luna and Kieth walked towards their respective guestrooms as they heard voices coming from a balcony.

"I wonder what Kaylee is doing right now." Quistis said teary as her husband laid his arm around her. "I hope she is okay."

"You will see that everything will be alright honey." Seifer said as he squeezed her a little closer.

"I just want my little girl back. I just miss her so much" Quistis sobbed. "Those outbursts she had were just a cry for attention and and we just... kept neglecting her...I would give anything to just hear her voice again. I don't even care if she see us as her parents anymore...Just to know she is okay is good enough"

"We at least have the best people in history to help us find her...She will come back." Seifer said.

Luna who had heard everything stroke away a tear. "I will do what I can to bring her back, or die trying."

"Luna, don't forget that I will stand behind you." Kieth said. "You mean to much to me to let you do all this yourself."

"I am sorry...It is just that I know I could have saved her if I had been there instead of being in the control room. Instead of being there I would have been out there leading the mission more directly." She said. "Just what a great leader I am. Thanks to my incompetence she might be the next one to be found. "

"It wasn't your fault. You must stop blaming yourself." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I know." She said meeting his eyes. "Anyhow, it will be an exiting day tomorrow. Good night Kieth."

"Good night Luna." he answered and before they parted they shared a small kiss.

Julia and Jane lay in their bed looking each other in the eyes.

"Nice of your grandpa to give us a double room." Jane said.

"Yeah, but he like everyone know about my will of steel." Julia joked. "Do you have any idea on how we shall try to get Raine and Kieran together then?"

"Not yet, but I will find an idea." She said. "It will be plenty of opportunities when we arrive on that farm tomorrow."

"Yeah, it will be a lot of opportunities there." Julia said with a mischievous smile. "Good night."

Raine laid alone in her bed watching up in the ceiling. ("Am I really that hopeless? Am I doomed to live the rest of my life alone just because I don't want to get hurt again?")

("I just don't want to have to choose between a loved one and a sister again.")

With those thoughts she fell asleep.

Hope you liked this chapter to. Stay stunned until next chapter.


	6. Sickness And Stormy Powers

Hi! In this chapter there will be some bits of action. I am so sorry for the late update but I have had plenty of things to take care of such as I now have taken my bus driver license and then some other things happened. Also I have done some rewrite on the other chapters including almost every chapter of Two Lionesses And An Outcast Angel.

Chapter 6: Sickness And Stormy Powers

(Saturday August 28th)

Right in the middle of the night Kaylee woke up due to the screams she heard coming from one of the beds.

"No mom, dad...Lisa get out of there...Fire..." Gabrielle mumbled before she flew up into a sitting position. "LISAAAAAAAAA."

("What the hell is she dreaming?") Kaylee thought as she saw Gabrielle slumped back to sleep.

"Don't worry." Carrie said as she sat up in her bed. "Sometimes she seems to relive when she lost her family."

"So sad." Kaylee said as she looked at Gabrielle.

"Actually that is the only sign that it is still some parts of her left inside." Carrie continued. "Else she just sits there staring at that damn picture of her family."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help her?" Kaylee said.

"We have tried everything...but in a way maybe it is better for her this way." Carrie said. "This way at least she hopefully doesn't notice to much of what they do to us...In a way she is the lucky one."

"Isn't that a bit pessimistic way to think. I know it looks dark but help is on the way."

"How do you know that?" Carrie suddenly burst out. "How do you know that so called friend of your is even out there looking?"

"Because Luna would never..."

"She doesn't even know where to look. It is cute to see how you cling to that hope. I did it to in the beginning but in the end you have to face the fact like everybody here. There is no way out of here otherwise than when then harvest you for organs. Get it." She said. "What does she have that the others doesn't?"

"She is a SeeD cadet and so am I...And just so you know she is named Leonhart."

Next morning Luna was in her room packing for the trip when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She said.

"It is me Kieth. The breakfast is ready."

"Just a minute." She answered as she closed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Good morning Angeleye. Slept well?" Kieth said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Well not really. Nightmares as usual" Luna said with a sigh.

"It haven't been any changes in them?" Kieth asked a little worried. "Are they just as bad as they were before?"

"It is just stupid dreams...but..." Luna said looking down in the floor.

"But what Luna? Please share with me." Kieth said pleading. "I am your knight and I love you over everything else, but you must let me in."

"Aw you look so cute when you worry about me. " She said smiling before taking a deep breath eyes. "Actually the nightmares are even...worse. It feels like my powers are screaming inside me and just want to get out, and that makes the nightmares to feel even more alive...It almost feels like there is another person inside me each time I let my guard down and let the powers come out. Just like a different Luna take the control and seems very aware of how to use the powers."

"Is there something we can do ?" He asked a bit worried.

"There is something aunt Ellone told me to do."Luna said "To keep the powers and that other me from taking over and to keep me from hurting anyone by accident like I blasted Ewan as you remember, the only way is to take control over them, even the destructive ones...but I am going to need your help."

"Of course I will be there for you. For you I can go trough everything" Kieth said relieved "I am just happy that you trust me that much and letting me in on this...And of the record I still think that Ewan got what he deserved."

"Yeah, maybe...but still I don't want to hurt anyone if I can prevent it." Luna said with a smile. "Time for breakfast."

When they came down to the dining hall everyone except the twins and Jane had seated. But after just a few minutes loud giggles came from the corridor as Julia and Jane came walking, but when they noticed how everyone looked at them Julia couldn't help but to blush a little as she looked at her speechless father who didn't really know how to react, and everyone else who couldn't help but to let a giggle escape.

"Oh hush you." Jane said playfully. "I bet you wanted to be with us to when we had a good time tonight."

"Jane." Julia said a bit embarrassed. "Dad is listening."

"So what?" Jane said as she a bit nonchalantly walked into the room followed by Julia. "I bet he have already heard us a few times...And by the way sex can't be that new to him with three kids.."

"Ahem girls." Squall said barely daring to face his daughter and her girlfriend due to the awkward atmosphere that resided in the room. "Have any of you seen Raine?"

"I am here. Sorry but I overslept a bit." Raine said as she walked into the dining hall to.

"Slept badly?" Squall wondered concerned looking at his oldest daughter.

"Well not really." She said feeling everyone's eyes at her.

"Are you sure?" Squall pushed carefully hoping that he wouldn't hit some nerves that made his hot tempered daughter to explode.

"Don't worry, I am fine." She answered as she gave him a warning look to back of from the subject. ("Dammit dad. I told you I want to keep it secret until I know for sure if there is any danger. I don't want to make them worry about me if it isn't necessary")

"If you say so, but if there is anything then don't hesitate to talk with us." Squall finally said giving up.

After the breakfast everyone walked out to the waiting car to get to the farm that Kieth's family owned. Outside the the car Julia leaned towards Luna whispering. "Is it just me or did Raine and dad act strange at the breakfast?"

"Yeah kind of." Luna whispered back. "And she seems to be a bit sensitive when it comes to her health. She looked really tense when dad asked her how she felt."

"Yeah, I noticed that to." Jane said. "Luckily me and Julia are planing something to get her mind on something else."

"What are you talking about back there?" Raine asked from the trunk as she laid down her bag and then adjusted her sling.

"Nothing." Julia hurried and say.

"You better not plotting anything against me." Raine said with a warning.

"Don't worry. We won't put you into any awkward situations." Jane said as she put up an innocent face.

"Good."

"Bye dad." Julia and Raine said said giving their father a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow girls. Take your time to rest up during this vacation."

"See you tomorrow." Luna said giving her father a hug to.

"Well let's go. The engine is running." Kieran who was the driver yelled. "Ma are pa are awaiting us."

"Coming." Jane yelled back as she opened the door stepping in at the back seat next to Julia.

"See you then and take the opportunity to really think about how you want your life. " Squall said.

"I will. I just wished I knew how to help Kaylee to."

"Don't worry, we will come up with a plan soon." Squall said. "Enjoy your time there."

Squall stood there looking after the car that drove away and couldn't help to feel a little pain in his chest as he realized how his daughters one day would leave him to start their own families.

"Squall, can we talk?" He heard a voice behind him and saw Quistis and Seifer standing there.

"During the briefing you held some of the information back about the missing girl that was found." Quistis said. "Even if we are worried sick about Kaylee we still care about how Luna will react to all this"

"You mean that the girl had been brutally raped and seemed to have been harvested of some of her organs prior to her death?" Squall said.

"Yes that." Seifer said.

"I just didn't want Luna to know that. After all she almost got raped just a few weeks ago and you both know how close our daughters are." Squall answered. "She would demand to be a part of the rescue operation and I am afraid that it will be to much for her...I just hope she find another way in life than the way we chose."

"To be honest, we want that Kaylee would choose the same pat you hope Luna will choose." Seifer said. "But right now it is only Balamb Garden that accept her. We have talked with other schools to, but her reputation has spread as both my daughter and that she causes some ruckus."

"But...in the end I think the real problems started with that we sent her away..." Quistis said with teary eyes.

"She must have felt so abandoned and betrayed when we dropped her of at Trabia Garden." Quistis continued. "She was just ten and begged us to take her with us back but we didn't listen...We just left her there."

In the cell Carrie walked up to Kaylee.

"Well I am sorry about that tonight."

"It's okay." Kaylee answered as she picked up her bowl. "You don't know her so you don't know what she actually can do."

"Say, this Luna...Is she...?" Carrie wondered carefully

"Yes it is that Leonhart." Kaylee answered. "I am around one and a half year younger than her so we have been friends ever since we were kids. It was me, her and another girl who was as closest...but now Luna is the only one I have left, and even she will soon leave me as fast she gained her SeeD-title and goes on missions."

"Did the other girl drop out or something?" Carrie wondered.

"She died in the attack on Dollet about two weeks ago." Kaylee said as she suddenly felt that she had to struggle to not start crying.

"Oh...I heard about the attack. You see I have a friend at home in Dollet who used to be

a SeeD cadet, but she dropped out because she did something bad. I never really got the details but she said something about betraying a friend. And I guess that Dollet didn't get to damaged when after all they had one former Garden cadet and then the whole Garden came there." Carrie said. "Maybe she knew your friend then."

"Is her name May Lindsey?" Kaylee asked as she closed her feelings inside her.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"No not really. Just heard about her." Kaylee lied to keep her feelings within.

"Oh, I see. Else I thought maybe you knew what really happened that was so bad she quit."

Just then they heard the well known noise as the men came down the corridor and everyone except Alana and Gabrielle grabbed their bowls and lined up.

"Food time ladies so line up." The man said as usual as the door to the cell opened and they started serving food.

"Are you going to show some interesting today again?" He leered as Kaylee gave him her bowl

"You wish. I only did it so we at least got the normal amount of what you call food ." Kaylee said

"Still a fighter or what?" He laughed at her. "Soon you will say thank just like the others."

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners? Thank you so much for kidnapping me and let me eat this fabulous slob instead of sleeping in my own bed at home and eat normal food. " Kaylee said sarcastically. She could feel how the others looked at her, fearing that she would cause a tantrum again

"So you want to try to beat me and try to flee then?" He said mockingly.

"I am not stupid enough to fall for that. You are just trying to make me angry and fight. And you would be dead in no time if you didn't have your gorillas behind you." She said with a confident smirk

"Well bring it on brat." He said and gave her a slap. "You didn't look so tough yesterday."

"That was because you used a baton while I was unarmed. In a fair fight I would have taken you down." She said as she felt now how everyone looked at her even more afraid of the coming outburst. But she took a few deep breaths before she straightened herself up. She could still feel the burning on her cheek after the slap, but for once remained calm as she now looked at the man. "So can I get my bowl back now?

"What? No outbursts?" The man Laughed at her. "I got a little disappointed there. I almost expected another little fight."

"Don't take this as any kind of victory. One day soon you will regret that, but not now because then the others have to suffer." She said as she received her bowl back she walked back to her bed and sat down and started to eat.

When the men had gone Carrie sat down beside her.

"You never stop surprising us do you?" Carrie said as she sat down. "We were sure you would start something again and instead you chose to walk away from it."

"I simply didn't want you others to suffer, but when the time comes he will pay." She muttered bitterly. "They will regret that day they kidnapped me. Just wait until Luna gets here."

Luna and the others had just arrived to the farm owned by Kieth's family.

"Welcome everyone!" Kieth's mother greeted as they all stepped out of the car.

"Hi mum!" Kieth said as he helped Luna unload her bag.

"Hi Mrs Cornwall." Luna greeted.

"Hi Luna. Hope my son takes good care of you."

"Mum." Kieth scowled a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, he does." Luna giggled a little.

Then she turned turned towards the twins and Jane. "Welcome to you to. Hope not my oldest son have been to much of a flirt towards you."

"He have been quite charming actually." Julia said.

"And I think Raine agree." Jane said teasingly and saw how Raine shoot a look that could kill. "And he know that I and Julia are in a relationship because we av e known each other for a time,"

Then something hit Kieth. "Mum, do we still have those old scarecrows stored somewhere?"

"Yeah sure. We have them in the old barn. Why do you wonder?"

"Well, we should need them to practice some things." Kieth said.

"Well, you can do that after lunch.." His mother said. "Kieran, can you show the older girls to their rooms?"

"Yeah sure. Come with me." He said and turned towards Raine to grab her bag. "Let me help you with that so you don't strain your shoulder."

"Back of. I can take care of myself." Raine snapped as she grabbed the bag before he had the chance to.

"Eh, okay. Let's go then." He said

They walked up to the second floor and parted as Kieth took Luna with him to show her her room.

"Here is your room." Kieran said to Julia and Jane.

"Great room." Jane said as she walked into it along with Julia.

Then Kieran turned towards Raine. "Then it is just your room left. Follow me."

They walked down the hallway and reached two doors on the opposite sides.

"Your room is the one on the left and my room is the one on the right." Kieran said. "So if you need anything it is just to knock and I will help you get it."

"Oh great, just what I need. A damn babysitter" Raine scowled sarcastically.

"Eh, I just want you to enjoy your stay here."

"Look, the only thing I need from you is you to pick the right door and leave me alone."

"Eh, I shall keep that in mind." He said a bit afraid to anger up the girl.

"Well was it anything more? If not I am going eat some and then freshen up a bit after the travel."

"No no sorry. Feel free to use the bathroom as you wish " He said as he backed of. "This way to the kitchen"

After the lunch Kieth and Luna walked outside. "Luna, there is a thing I want to show you."

Kieth lead her to a field with an oak just by the shoreline to a pond..

"When I want to be alone I usually goes here." He said. "I have lost count of how many books I have read under that three."

"Oh my. It looks so quiet and peaceful out here." Luna said as she looked amazed over the field.

"Yeah, I know. That is why I thought that this place would be a good place for you to practice undisturbed." Kieth said. "Let's get some scarecrows so you have some targets."

"Hello Kieth, who is that girl?" Someone said cheery as a young woman emerged.

"Hi Gwen. This is Luna, Luna this is Gwen who works here to afford her studies." Kieth said as he introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Luna. So where did you two meet then?" She asked as he and Luna shook hands.

"Nice to meet you to Gwen." Luna said. "We are classmates."

"So you are a garden cadet to then?"

"Yeah, my father is the commander." Luna answered.

"If you have time, could you help us with carrying some scarecrows to the field with the oak?" Kieth said. "We are going to need a lot of them."

"Well sure. To bad it is a damn waste of scarecrows though to train to fight. Me myself hate weapons." Gwen said as they walked to get what they needed.

They moved some of the scarecrows to the field and rose up a few of them.

"Then there is one thing more I need to ask you Gwen." Kieth said. "Don't tell anyone if you happen to see something strange okay?"

"You can count on me. Your secret is safe with me whatever it is. You two just have a good time." She said with a mischievous smile as she walked away.

"What do you think she thought meant?" Luna said a bit awkward.

"Beats me." Kieth said equally awkward.

"Anyway, let's start the training and then I want to try some farm jobs." Luna said. "The faster I learn to use these powers, the faster I can help Kaylee. Let's start with fire."

Luna concentrated as she looked at the first scarecrow and tried to make it burn, but nothing happened.

"Not even a little smoke" Luna said a bit disappointed. "I don't even know how to trigger the destructive side."

"Those times you have used them, how did you do it?" Kieth asked as he tried to help her. "When was the last time "

"Usually they kicks in by accident when I am panicking." Luna said. "Last time I _used _them was when Ewan tried to rape me."

"Maybe it might help if you try to think back how it felt when it happened?" Kieth tried. "Maybe you can find out what triggers them that way."

"I don't know. I rather leave those memories untouched."

"I know it is hard, but maybe that is the only way." Kieth said comforting. "Besides I will be here for you."

"Okay." Luna said a bit nervous as she looked at the first scarecrow as she tried to recall the feelings she have had every time her powers had triggered, every time she have been scared and panicked and focused them on the scarecrows. Suddenly a fireball shot out from each her hands and hit the scarecrow obliterating it.

"Great Luna." Kieth Yelled happy and jumped up to hug her.

"Stop Kieth, please stay away." Luna said distressed and he saw how her body shook and her hair moving due to all the energy she tried to suppress. Suddenly with a scream she started to fire beams of pure energy totally out of control burning the other scarecrows.

"I...I can't stop it." Luna yelled terrified as she now started to glow just like she did during the fight with Kiltea, as now lightnings emerged around her and the wind started to blow harder and from her back two wings began to sprout. In her head she heard the familiar voice from her dreams.

["You are just like me. Why can't you see that?"]

"Luna!" Kieth screamed over the noise.

She covered her ears desperately as she sank down on her knees as the electrical storm around her become even more powerful. "No, I am not. Please make it stop"

["Time to realize it."]

And in the end the panic took over. "...Help meeeeeeeeeeeee."

Kieth ran towards her Shielding himself from the lightnings and then embraced her where she stood on her knees. "Luna, I am here for you but you have to fight it back"

"I..I can't. Kieth, I am scared" Luna whimpered looking into his eyes as the storm around them grew in strength.

"I am here for you. There is nothing to be afraid of. I will protect you." He said soothing as he stroke her cheek and with that a pillar of light shot out from her body.

When she opened her eyes everything had gone back to normal, but around her the ground was scorched.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry for all damage I caused...I am so sorry. I am sorry Kaylee gbut I can't help you." Luna sobbed while shaking from the chock against his shoulder as they sat there.

"There is nothing to be sorry of. I am sorry for even ask you to bring up those memories again." Kieth said as he tried to comfort her.

In the cell the men came to get those girls who was going out on the streets.

"My advice is that you keep in the background now." Carrie whispered to Kaylee.

"Okay, today we want Anna, Linda, and Alana." The man said.

"Then you...have to help...me up." Alana struggled to say.

Kaylee stood there just looking with distaste as some of the men almost ripped Alana from her bed. She just wanted to try to stop them. When they had left Carrie walked up to her.

"I am impressed you succeeded to keep your temper."

"I may be hotheaded but I am not dumb. When the time comes they will regret this." Kaylee said.

"Well good at lest you wait until you get out from here...if you get out." Carrie said as she walked away to her bed.

Back at the farm Kieran opened the door to Raine's room without knocking due to the fact he had his hands busy. "Sorry to barge in like this but I am here with some clean towels. By the way there was a strange storm just a few minutes ago."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DAMN PERWERT? DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH?" Raine yelled as she tried to shield her body as she stood there in just panties and her sling red of anger.

"Oh sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to peak " Kieran said as he looked down into the floor red of embarrassment. "I just thought you needed some towels."

"AND THAT MAKES IT OKAY TO JUST WALK IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING?" Raine screamed at him as she threw a large book at him. "GET IDIOT."

Raine had just closed the door after Kieran almost had fled for his life and turned around to dress herself when she heard a knock.

"What now?" She said irritated.

"It is me Julia. I heard loud noises and screams from here. Are you okay?"

"You can come in." Raine said after she had gotten her bra and tshirt on.

"So what happened?" Julia wondered.

"Just that jackass Kieran walked in here without knocking and saw me half naked" Raine hissed. "Next time he will be lucky if I just throw a book."

"Did he do it on purpose?" Julia asked.

"How the hell should I know? He said he wanted to leave some towels but I wonder." Raine said as she buttoned her jeans.

"Sounds to me he just wanted to be nice." Julia said concerned. "By the way he seems to like you and you can't push people away just because of what Ewan did. It is not healthy. And when it comes to health you seem to have become quite touchy about it since those tests."

With those words Raine stiffened. and fought to hold her composure..

"Raine...are you crying?" Julia asked.

"No." Raine as she wiped away the tears. ("I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry:)"

"What have happened?"

"Dammit, I didn't want either you or Luna to know." Raine sniffed as she sat down on her bed. "The leukemia might...have come back...There were some abnormalities in the test results they wanted to double check"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner." Julia said as she sat down beside her sister.

"Because...you have already sacrificed so much for me when you let Jane wait...Thanks for me you let Jane wait two whole years." Raine said as another tear trailed down her cheek and hurried to wipe it away. "Oh this is so not me to cry like this."

"That doesn't matter. What's matters is that you are honest towards us. Isn't that what we have told lil' sis?"

"Luna shall not know anything about this." Raine exclaimed as she looked Julia in the eyes. "She made the biggest sacrifices and now fights to find back to her old place and on top of that Kaylee comes back and makes her life even more complicated."

"And how do you plan to hide it if you need to start with the chemo again?" Julia asked.

"I don't know." Raine said irritated as she rose up. "It just feels like...when things finally brightens up something happens and screws everything up...And it isn't just for your sake I wanted to keep it secret...I don't want to think about those damn medicines ever again."

"But if you ask Luna, she maybe can see if that is the case?"

"And what do you think she will do if it has come back?" Raine said. "I don't want her to go trough all that again. Not only the risk she gets frozen out again but also the pain she get every time she heal someone...Last time she healed me she almost blacked out."

"Yeah I know. She slept half a day and when she finally came out from her room she was met with harassment...And now everything with Kaylee doesn't exactly helps her either." Julia said. "I think the dinner is on it's way soon so maybe we could help with the arrangement."

Kieran walked towards the barn where he found his brother standing doorway in deep thoughts.

"Hi Kieth. What are you doing?."

"I am just thinking about some things." Kieth answered looking at the girl who was milking.

"I see you love her." He heard Kieran say.

"Yeah, I love her even more than my own life...That why it hurts to not know how to help her without ...hurting her." Kieth said.

"I hear I am not the only one with love troubles." Kieran sighted. "I am trying to get close to Raine but she seems to despise me more and more each time I try."

"She is pretty fierce and have pretty short temper. How have you tried?" Kieth asked.

"I asked what she had done with her shoulder and she told me that she got injured when you fought that sorceress."

"And what did you say after that?" Kieth asked warily. "About sorceresses I mean."

"I told her that they are a real pain in the ass and with that she just slapped me. An more or less to go to a pretty warm place."

"Do you believe in those words?"

"You know I don't do that. I just tried to start a conversation. After all Jane's mother is one and thanks to a sorceress both Jenna and Jason is still alive."

"Those three are very protective about their family." Kieth said. "You see...their mother was a sorceress and not any sorceress but lady Rinoa...and when she died one of Raine's sisters got her powers."

"Julia is a sorceress?" Kieran blurted out.

"No it is not Julia." Kieth said before taking a deep sight looking once again at the girl he loved. "Seeing her this peaceful it is hard to believe what burden she carries."

"Is it her?" Kieran said chocked as he tried to comprehend what his little brother just said. "But...she seems so fragile."

"She have paid a heavy price for it...ever since she saved her sister she got bullied and when she couldn't save her best friend in Dollet she finally broke down really bad. And now her other best friend is kidnapped." Kieth said. "...And I think I just made it even worse by being the reason she lost control over her powers just an hour ago...I just don't know how I can make up to her."

"How do you mean she saved her sister?"

"Raine was dying in leukemia and Luna healed her and after that everyone knew she was a sorceress." Kieth said. "She is a real hero. It was her who saved our siblings to and every time she did it she got treated like crap."

"So that's why she became furious when I said that." Kieran said thoughtfully. "I think I have some things to apologize and explain "

"Just be careful because Raine have had pretty bad conscience for Luna's situations and especially since her former boyfriend forced her to choose between him and Luna...and when she chose her he tried to rape Luna in some kind of sick revenge. That in combination with her friend's death Luna crashed into a so deep depression she almost committed suicide." Kieth said.

"It hurts so bad to know that if I had just been a few damn minutes later I would have lost her before I even had the chance telling her my feelings...and it still hurts to see how now when the bullying have stopped how she struggles to find her place again without knowing how to help her. She tries to carry everything on her shoulders due to her place as squad leader and she takes it very hard if she fail helping someone. She want to take care of everyone that bad she forget herself. " Kieth continued. "And with another of her friends kidnapped it just getting harder for her...I am just so afraid of losing her."

Luna sat there milking as she sang while thoughts spun in her head.

#Things seems to come down on me#

("I almost destroyed the farm...I totally lost control...And that voice again.")

#Again and again I try to keep things close#

("Kieth must be pretty angry at me for all the damage.")

#Only to falling down hitting the bottom hard#

("He have been standing there looking at me pretty long now. I don't know if he know that I noticed him, but I understand why he prefer to keep his distance after what happened.") She thought as she stopped milking just so she could stroke away a few tears.

#I feel so afraid to be left alone that I start to cry#

"Luna?" A voice was heard as a girl entered the barn.

"Oh Jane. I didn't hear you coming." Luna said a little startled as she quit singing

"No wonder. You have a tendency to wander of in your thoughts every time something bothers you." Jane said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Well it is nothing really." Luna said as she continued to milk.

"Doesn't seems like nothing with all those tears. Your eyes are all red" Jane said. As she sat down beside Luna. "Your sisters are worried about you, especially Julia."

"I almost destroyed the farm today when me and Kieth was training." Luna finally said. "Kieth must be furious at me even if he doesn't say anything."

"Have you tried to talk since then?" Jane wondered.

"No not yet...It feels like he is avoiding me and who can blame him?"

"I think the bond between you is stronger than that. It has to be due to the fact he even offered himself to be your knight and after seeing mom and dad I know pretty much about these things." Jane said comforting.

"Hope you are right because I don't know if I can handle everything on my own, He have supported me so much trough my failures as a leader.. He is also the reason why I am still here after May died and Ewan tried to abuse me." Luna said wiping away a few tears. "It is thanks to him I am still alive. Thanks to him I haven't yet turned into a broken mess after Kaylee's kidnapping and I just keep on burdening him with myself. How can he even stand me for burdening him like this?"

"I think he doesn't see it as a burden for him. I think he is just happy to be able to help you." Jane said. "I think it is a good idea to take the milk to the kitchen,"

In the cell it was time for dinner and as usual the girls lined up. Each one thanking as they got the food not even daring to look up except Kaylee.

"You start to get quite tiresome with this attitude. A little thank you and please would be nice." The man said as he took Kaylee's bowl an filled it with food.

"I am going to play it easy right now but I am not going to say thank you...ever." Kaylee said as she stretched out her hand. "can I get my bowl now?"

"Well because you ask so nice." The man leered and stretched the bowl towards her but just before she had the time to grab it he dropped it onto the floor as she tried to catch it but in vain. "Wops, so clumsy of me."

"What the hell was that good for?" Kaylee yelled at him from where she sat on the floor trying to save what she could only to receive a kick in the face.

"Now you maybe will be a bit more grateful brat." He said before turning to the other men. "Let's see f a night in the box will learn her to behave."

Kaylee groggy after the kick struggled against them but didn't even have a chance against them as they carried her to a room and closed and before she knew it a loud piercing noise started so bad she had to cover her ears as the light started to to turn on and off.

"Make it stop, make it stop MAKE IT STOP ." She yelled but no one came. ("Please Luna hurry.")

The night had come to the farm and Julia and Jane had just gone to bed.

"What do you think about?" Jane asked.

"I just worried about Raine." Julia answered. "She may be sick again. That is why she seem to be a bit more tense and easier to lose her temper...even for her."

"Yeah. And Luna and Kieth have troubles to." Jane said. "She lost her control earlier today and that caused some damage so right now she think Kieth is angry at her."

"Hope those two work it out because everyone can see how they need each other...especially Luna." Julia said. "And how to help Raine is not to easy either. In a way it feels a little wrong to be plotting against her to get together with Kieran...but in a way it would be good for her to get back on track and get something else to think about."

"Right now I think there is someone else that needs something else to think about." Jane said with mischievous look. "You shall see everything will work out fine in the end."

"Yeah I think that to." Julia said looking back at Jane and with that they kissed each other.

Kieran was out walking when he saw light coming from behind the barn and found Raine there planting flowers with some sniffing sobs. Their eyes met but Raine turned away fast.

"So you are spying at me to now?" Raine said a bit bitter over that she had been spotted during one of her rare weak moments.

"No I was out looking that all animals was locked in and saw the light." He said defending. "You...I am sorry for what I said earlier...You know about sorceresses. I didn't know about your little sister and your mother. I also know that your little sister saved you and got bullied after. My brother told me."

"Well now you know." Raine said sternly.

"The reason I said that is because not to many people like sorceresses and you got even injured by one and as an estharian people take for granted I think the same." Kieran said. "I really like you."

"I am going to bed." Raine as she rose up to leave.

"I am not like your ex boyfriend." He called after her. "My brother also told me what he did to your little sister. I am trying to apologize for the wrongs I did but you still treat me like I am a plague. At least give me a chance."

Raine stopped and walked back to him. "Leave..me...alone."

He grabbed her arm as she was on her way to leave again. "Tell me while looking me in the eyes you don't want anything with me to do because I am crazy about you. I have never felt like this for anyone."

"Let me go jerk." Raine yelled as she slapped him hard across the face.

There they stood looking at each other, Kieran stroking his face where he just had gotten slapped and Raine panting heavily. Suddenly Raine started to cry,

"Why are you crying?" Ewan said as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Dammit. This is not what I wanted to do." She said hulking. "Everything is just so fucking complicated."

"What do you mean?" Kieran wondered.

"I...I might be sick again and I don't want more people than I already around me that I might need to say good bye to and I don't want to be hurt and cheated on again...and I don't want to be forced to choose between you and my sister...I want nothing of that ever again." She said as she crumbled down on her knees. "What is happening to me? I usually don't open up like this."

"You won't. And in a way I am in dept to your sister because she saved my siblings...and I may act like a player but I have never hurt a girl. In fact I haven't even had a girlfriend yet because I haven't found the right yet." He said as he sat down next to her. "I will be there for you if you just let me...if you just give me a chance to prove it."

"I don't know." She said looking away. ("What is happening to me?")

"Please. Just one chance is all I ask." He begged putting on his best puppy eyes "Please."

"If you hurt me or my sisters I swear you will regret it." She finally said.

"You don't have to worry." He said eased. "If I hurt you in anyway I promise you that you are free to even roast me over open fire alive."

"Then it is a deal." She said before pressing her lips against his before he even had time ti think.

Luna sat by the pond right under the oak looking at the stars as tears ran down her cheeks.

("What shall I do now?") She thought. ("I don't even know how I can make it good between us...if it even possible after I almost destroyed his home.")

She could hear steps coming closer and when she looked she saw Kieth standing there.

"I am sorry, This is your special place to think so I will go." Luna said as she rose up.

"Luna...I am sorry." Kieth said.

"Excuse me?" Luna said confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I am sorry for bringing up those memories...It was my fault that you lost control. I understand if you are mad at me." Kieth said but when he looked up he saw Luna stood there trying to hold the giggles in.. "Hey, what is so funny?"

"I am sorry but I thought you was mad at me." She finally cracked up but just then stumbled on a root and fell into the pond.

"Luna." Kieth yelled as he ran to the pond and when she saw that she was okay he couldn't help it but started laughing at her.

"Hey this is not funny." Luna pouted as she moved her arms and legs to float."Help me up instead ."

"Wait I will help you up." He said chuckling, but just as he grabbed her hand she yanked hard and he to fell into the water.

"Now I see what is so funny." She laughed but then swam to him and embraced him while looking him into his eyes.. "I am so lucky I have you."

"I am glad to have you to Angeleye."

The two lovers got up and one piece after another they lost parts of their clothes. Kieth halted a little.

"Angeleye...are you sure you want this?" He asked carefully at they now was in their undergarments.

"More than anything." Luna said. "But are you? It will be intense. My father and Jane's mother have already told me that when we...unite we will not only unite on a physical plane but also our souls during that time. You will know every fear I have."

"I am. I am not afraid. Your father told me this so I am ready." He said kissing her.

In just a minute the last fabric of clothes lay on the ground. She could feel a strange mixture of pain and pleasure at the same time as he entered her.. She struggled her best to keep control of her senses but in the end she couldn't resist and her powers went their own ways. They could feel how they merged down to the very core sharing all the pain and joy they had.. Kieth experienced Luna's dreams along with all the pressure she felt from being the team leader and Luna experienced Kieth's feelings and worries over her. And there they now where together there at the pond.

So. now that is the end of the sixth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it so far. I recommend that you read all old chapters of this story and also the story that comes before this. Also I want to say to those who maybe wanted Luna to be the eternal virgin that this happening does have some meaning in her development.


End file.
